My Teacher
by mysticalelf58
Summary: Serena is a model living in New York, happy to be where she is, but when she moves down south, to a town called Clemson, she starts a new school and meets a man that will take her breath away
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! So, this is a new one for me...something i thought i'd enjoy doing, and i hope you all enjoy reading it! It's my second SM fanfic that i've put on here so i hope you like it as much as you did the other one. Writing has always been my greatest passion...so when i have free time...i get to typing! **

**Anyway, i dont own these characters...but i do enjoy the show! Serena and her friends are the sailor scouts in this fic, they are just normal college girls. But, leave me some reviews, lemme know if you hate it or love it!! Thanks!**

**-mysticalelf58**

**Prologue: The Meeting**

**(Serena Pov.)**

So, I moved to Clemson, South Carolina this past summer. My dad got a chance to work with Philippe Inc. as an executive, which would bring in some big bucks for the family. He had known the CEO's father and when he had passed away, the guy had called my dad in to help out since he was having trouble.

I had been freaking out about my schooling though. I had been attending a modeling school in New York. My modeling classes were going really well, but my regular classes, yea, those grades were less than stellar. When dad mentioned transferring to Clemson, I had been worried about my classes transferring since I wasn't doing so well in school, but since they were all above a D, they had gone through. My dad was absolutely thrilled, along with my mom. They were all about me going to school. I was majoring in Elementary Education along with a double major in Early Childhood Education. I wanted to be a sixth grade history teacher.

I hadn't really been worried about making friends. My cousin Mina had applied to Clemson the minute she heard I was moving down south again. She and I were both originally from South Carolina, but when my dad took a job in New York, we had to move. She and I were excited to see each other. She had also mentioned that three of her best friends went to Clemson also and that they were really popular. She said that I wouldn't have a problem fitting in at all, which excited me. I was already going to be put at the top of the college food chain.

Well, my first day of school, I had purposely worn a sexy/sophisticated outfit. I had to make a good impression on everyone.

School had never really been my thing, and even my parents knew that. I loved being the center of attention for every boy. I liked for men to desire me. I don't know why, it was like an aphrodisiac for me. I had really only had one boyfriend and he had cheated on me, so I never tried to put myself in that position to get hurt again. I had a game I played…hurt them before they can hurt you. It never failed; I could never open myself up fully. I never felt comfortable with any boy to let them get to know the REAL me.

I had figured that I would just find some random guy to have fun with…that is until I saw him. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall, dark and handsome. He looked to be older than me by a couple of years.

His midnight black hair came down to his shoulders in waves, straight up top, but curly at the bottom. His dark cobalt eyes held a secret desire that I longed to fulfill, and his body, even under his black Armani suit, was well built. When I noticed his lack of concentration, I took a moment to decide my plan…

"Ump!" I heard him mutter as we collided. "Oh geez, I'm sorry. That was so my fault. I'm so clumsy." I faked smiling to him slightly. I had to play the sweet and innocent girl. "No, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said bending down to help me pick my books up.

I noticed now how gorgeous his eyes were, their dark blue depths were drowning me. I suddenly felt like I was caught in a raging storm with no way out.

"Thanks! I appreciate it! See you later." I said getting up, slightly nervous from our close proximity. I could feel the heat radiating off his body, and I panicked, needing to get away from him before I succumbed to it. I slightly brushed my arm against his, feeling electricity flow through my body. I almost moaned at the contact.

"What's your name?" he asked quickly before I could leave. "Call me bunny." I replied cautiously. I knew from his doe-eyed look that I had gotten his attention. I smiled to him again and enticingly walked away. Yes, this year was definitely going to be fascinating and before he knew what happened…he would be mine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Darien Pov)**

Today was the first day of school and I couldn't help but pray this year was different. I'm a professor at Clemson University and I teach Greek Mythology. Usually I have classes full of students who have the highest GPA's in the school, but this year, as I looked through my student's files, I noticed a couple of their grades were not so great. This year was definitely going to interesting. I definitely liked a challenge, and those students _would_ be my challenge.

As I walked down the hall, I noticed the many new freshman along with transfer students. My class was, however, an upper level class so most of them wouldn't be allowed to take it. "Hey Darien! Are you ready for your first semester? I'm really pissed off that the summer is over already." That was my friend Henri. He was also a professor here, but he taught Calculus.

"Yes, I have to say I'm quite ready to get this whole year over with. But I have a feeling this year will be different." "Yea, you and your 'feelings,' they do nothing but get you in trouble! Well, here I am. Coffee later?" he asked as I nodded and kept walking. Henri and I had started teaching together two years ago. He was only a year older than me, but was my best friend, and he was right, my feelings always did get me in trouble.

"Ump." I groaned as I felt something hit me. "Oh geez, I'm sorry. That was so my fault. I'm so clumsy." I heard a female voice say. When I looked down, I saw the most amazing display of beauty lying on the floor. "No, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said bending down to help her pick up her books up.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Her long golden-honey blonde hair was put up in a ponytail, but its silky locks still flowed down to her waist. Her deep, enchanting blue eyes were shining from beneath her bangs, and all I could do was melt from the intense stare was she giving me. Their glassy pits were pulling me into an unknown abyss that felt warm and welcoming. She wore a short, blue jean skirt that showed off her long, toned legs. She also wore a black tank top; which revealed her supple breasts and her flat, toned stomach. Her feet were decorated with simple black flip-flops.

"Thanks! I appreciate it! See you later." She said, swiftly brushing past me. I could hear a twinge of nervousness in her voice, "What's your name?" I asked quickly before she could leave.

Her beauty had captured me. When she brushed past me, I felt fire engulf me, a fire that I had never felt before.

"Call me Bunny." She said, seductively walking away.

I smiled, watching her luscious hips sway from side to side as she walked away. Yes, this year was definitely going to be interesting with her in my sight.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" I fussed as I gathered myself and went to my classroom. That vixen was all I would be able to focus on for the rest of the day…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Class, Lunch then destiny 

**(Serena Pov.)**

When I entered my first class, I noticed how big it was. I was used to smaller classrooms with just girls…but these were different. This classroom was HUGE!

"Hey Sere!!" I heard Mina yell. I turned to see her running in my direction. "Hey Mimi! I've missed you! By the way, amazing outfit!" I said as she hugged me. She still hadn't changed. Mina and I looked a lot alike. Her long, blonde hair went to her waist, but she always wore it down with a red or white bow in it. She also had my sense of style. She was wearing a black halter top with a short blue jean skirt, black leggings, and some black, white and pink tennis shoes.

"I know! I'm so glad we planned out our schedules to be the same though! We have some of the HOTTEST teachers too! I've already scoped out most of them. Look at our first teacher, Mr. Williams, isn't he gorgeous?" she said dreamily. He was very gorgeous. Our Calculus teacher, but gorgeous nonetheless.

He had long silvery blonde hair, clear light blue eyes, and he was tall and built. I could tell Mina was already interested…to bad he was our teacher. "Calm down Fido, he's our teacher." I teased noticing her face fall. "I know, but it doesn't hurt to look now does it?" she asked, her eyes gleaming. I laughed at her insistence. "C'mon, the girls and I saved you a seat." She said pulling me towards our desks.

Once there, I noticed three girls sitting in the row with Mina. The first girl was tall, with green eyes and long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing brown gouchos with a green spaghetti strap shirt with a Foxy emblem on it and the most adorable green and gold flip-flops. She had a body like mine too, skinny, but toned and tan. She must've been an athlete. "Hi! I'm Lita!" she said introducing herself. "Serena" I said shaking her hand.

The next girl had long black hair, and brown eyes. She was quite pretty. She was wearing a knee-length blue jean skirt and a plain red and black v-neck shirt along with some plain red flip-flops. "Hi there! I'm Raye!" She said smiling at me. The way she presented herself led me to believe she was about as spoiled and cocky as I was.

The last girl had blueish, black hair with blue eyes and I got a smart kid vibe from her. Anyone could tell she had been brought up really proper. She was wearing white Capri pants, a light pink and blue Aeropostale shirt and white flip-flops. "Hi Serena! We've heard a lot about you! I'm Amy!" she said smiling.

"Amy is the brain of the group, Raye is the Bitch of the group!" "HEY!" "Shutup Raye! You know it's the truth! And Lita here is the athletic one! Whereas I'm the preppy girl!" Mina finished, Raye fuming.

"Well, I don't know where I'll fit in but it's nice to finally meet all of you. Mina told me a lot about all of you, and don't worry…they were all good things!" I said sitting in between Raye and Mina. "Hey guys, check out our teacher! Isn't he just fabulous?" Mina said giggling. "Oh goodness, here goes another one of her teacher fantasies! She has these all the time! Don't worry, it'll be gone by lunch when she meets her next victim." Raye said making all of us laugh. "He is my next victim." Mina said smiling. "MINA!" I fussed. That was not a good thing; teachers were ALWAYS off limits!

"Good Morning class! I'm Professor Williams, and well, of course I teach Calculus. We are going to have 4 major tests, and no midterm or final. I never liked cumulative exams while I was in college so I figured when I became a professor that I'd save you the pain of it. You probably already have enough of those to occupy you." He said walking around the room. "Now, I will give you homework but you don't have to do it. I highly suggest you do try at least to do some of your homework, it might benefit all of you to at least try. Now, does anyone have any questions?" he asked us. When I looked around the room, I noticed only girls had their hands up. "Ok, you first." He said to one girl who squealed. How pathetic was she?

"Are you married?" she asked. "OH GOD!" Mina yelled as the class erupted in laughter. He chuckled at her, "No I'm not married, and for the next girl that asks, I don't have a girlfriend. I am looking for the right one. Now, class is dismissed early. See you all tomorrow." He said turning towards the board. "Well, looks like its time to put in my part!" Mina said rushing down towards him. "Oh good lord!" I moaned as Raye and the others followed me.

"Professor Williams?" we saw her ask. "Yes?" he asked turning towards her. What happened next was quite funny. His mouth dropped open when he saw her. "My cousin Serena and I are very bad at math…" "MINA!!!" I yelled from behind her. "Oh hush! It's the truth! But we were wondering if there were any really good tutoring programs here. We both just transferred here. I transferred from Carolina, and her from a school in New York." She finished, trying her "I'm-all-innocent-and-sweet" act. "Um…well, yes…um…" he stuttered, "I can talk to some of the other professors and find out some things for you girls. I'll let you know tomorrow. Is that ok?" he asked still stuttering. "Yes. Thank you." she said sweetly. She was trouble! "Bye!" she said sauntering off, with us following. We all waved bye and headed down the hall and to the Café for some lunch.

When we got to the Café, Mina started discussing her plan of attack. "I'll just tell him the tutors aren't helping me and that I need his help. It'll be easy. And then, when he least expects it…HE will kiss me. It's full proof!" she said laughing. I looked to the left and noticed Professor Williams was entering the Café. "Well, there he is again." I said as Mina perked up and turned her attention to the door. "Wow, he is so gorgeous. OH…and look at Professor Philippe! He is looking spiffy as always! All the girls said he was magnificent! Plus, I heard he is a good teacher!" Mina went on. I looked over to where Professor Williams was and finally noticed that Professor Philippe was none other than my mystery man. "Oh god…" I said getting all the attention of the girls. "What?" Mina asked curiously. "Well, um…I kind of bumped into him this morning…on purpose. I told him my name was bunny. I um…well, you understand Mina. I mean…LOOK at him! He is just all kinds of gorgeous! I've never seen a man look so…hot!" I mentioned, my face turning red.

"Uh-oh! Sere is sooo in my spot now! HEY! We can double team them! They are friends and therefore will take the plunge together! PLUS…we're cousins! Even better!" Mina went on. Somehow or another, I saw where she was coming from and decided to take the so-called "plunge" with her!

"Mina…you are on! Let's do it!" I said, hearing her squeal! "Oh boy! Here we go! So is everyone in or out?" Lita said as Mina and I turned our attention to all of them, giving them our best puppy dogfaces. "I'm in! I have to see these two at work!" Raye said smiling. "Oh goodness, I guess that I HAVE to be in, BUT…it better not interfere with my school work!" Amy said as all our faces fell. "Oh don't worry Ames! Everything will go smoothly!" I said giggling.

I turned my attention to where the guys were and noticed that Professor Philippe was looking at me, "Let the games begin." I whispered smiling.

……………………………………………

(Darien Pov)

"It was CRAZY man! She was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. I mean, good lord! She was so…hot!" Malachite went on as we got our food. Apparently one of his students had caught his eye, to bad it was forbidden.

As I scanned the café for the rest of our friends, I noticed a table full of girls giggling and laughing, but when one of them turned to me, I was caught. It was HER! The girl I had seen earlier this morning.

"Malachite…turn around, casually, and look at the table closest to the door. The blonde headed one with the ponytail is the one from this morning that I told you about!" I whispered as he turned and gasped. "Darien, the other blonde with the red bow in her hair beside her is the one I told you about!" he said quickly as I looked to her left, seeing the gorgeous blonde beside her. "Oh man, this is destiny! I'm telling you! Your "feelings" were right this time!" He said excitedly. "Malachite, they are STUDENTS; which means they are untouchable!" I fussed getting frustrated. He was never one to listen…he always broke the rules.

"Darien, when have you EVER done anything that was in the least bit threatening? If you never take risks, you'll never have truly lived! They want us and you know it! It'll be fun to play with them! C'mon, please say you are in! I know Kunzite and the others will play along. They won't tell!" He said trying to assure me. I wanted to give in…I wanted to get to know her. She was breathtaking…I'd give anything just to talk to her again.

"Well, let me think about it." I said smiling. "That's my boy! OH…there are the boys right there! Kunzite, Zephrite, Jadeite my fellas! How are ya?" he asked sitting with them. I swear I felt like I was in high school with these guys.

"Nothing really, just checking out the hot girls! Man, I wish I was a student here! I'd tap that ass over there REAL quick!" Kunzite said pointing towards a table that Mal and I were very familiar with. "Which one?" I asked defensively. "The black haired girl! The one with the short red dress on! So hot!" he commented smiling. "You are clueless." I said shaking my head.

My friends were always like this though, that's why I always hung out with them. All the other professors at our school were so boring and so serious all the time. Kunzite was an English professor, Zephrite was a Chemistry professor, and Jadeite was a Education professor. All of us guys had met my first year. Jadeite and Zephrite were 24 like me, whereas Kunzite and Malachite were 25.

"So, what are we doing this weekend guys? First day of school, you know the ladies will be out tonight!" Kunzite commented. He was all about the ladies to us, but we knew he only wanted to find the one. He had only been with one girl his whole life, and that had ended our first year.

"How bout Club Mystique? You know they only let the loveliest of ladies go there, plus only the high society can get in! You have to have a pass to get in, and who has a pass…ALL of us! Lets hit up Mystique!" Malachite suggested. "Alright, Mystique it is then!" we all agreed. We always had a crazy time at that club. There was nothing but the best of society there.

"Hey guys, look who is coming our way?" Jadeite said smiling. We all turned around to see 5 of the most beautiful women we had ever seen. "Hi Professor Williams, Professor Philippe!" Malachite's girl said. "Hello." We both responded, drooling at the sight of them. "Good afternoon gentlemen." My bunny said smiling in my direction. The girls all giggled as they passed us, and I knew all we could do was drool and stare. "Well, I have to say we acted like a couple of horny teenagers just now." Zephrite said as we all laughed. "Yes, well, it's time for my next class. Shall we all meet at my apartment, um, seven sound good?" I asked as they all nodded. "Bye!" I said leaving.

What was I going to do? That girl hadn't left my mind yet! She was a student, and I was a professor! I couldn't just keep this up, I had to get rid of this obsession that I had with her!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Let the Games Begin**

**(Darien Pov.)**

When I reached my classroom, most of my students had already arrived. I hadn't expected them to be there already, but what I really didn't expect was bunny to be there. She and two of her other friends were seated in the back of the room.

"Good morning class. I'm professor Philippe and this semester I will make sure you do your best. My class is not easy and I don't give favors to anyone. You will have to work for your grades. I'm passing around a Syllabus and it might get changed according to our schedule." I went on, trying not to stare at her. As I continued to explain how my class was going to be, I stole glances her way, noticing the way she was staring at me so intensely.

"Now, are there any questions that don't regard my love life?" I asked, turning to stare at her directly. I heard the girls in the classroom giggle and then saw one of her friends, the blonde one, raise her hand.

"Yes? Miss…" "Mina. Mina Harvey." She answered smiling. "Do you do one on one tutoring?" she asked, knowing that I would get her drift. "No, I don't. If I do, it's because I can see that my student needs help. The school provides personal one on one tutors." I answered staring again at the blonde goddess that already plagued my mind. She gasped slightly when our eyes met, a light blush staining her cheeks. I smiled triumphantly, knowing the reason behind it. She wanted me.

"Well, that is all for today. I will see you on Wednesday!" I said dismissing them. I turned my attention to her again, watching as she left. She was something…something that was very untouchable.

"Professor?" I heard someone say. When I looked to my left, I noticed Amy O'Connor, one of the smartest students in the school. I had her every year.

"Yes Miss O'Connor?" I said turning to look at her. She was a very pretty girl, but according to some other students, she tended to stay away from boys.

"My friends and I were wondering where some of the hot spots in town were. You've been here your whole life, or at least that's what I heard, and well…oh goodness, I'm asking for my friend Mina. She saw you sitting with Professor Williams and wanted to know where he hung out. Please don't tell him that I asked or that she asked, oh god, I'm awful!" she said panicking. I laughed at her shyness; she was such a sweet girl.

"It's alright Amy. He is going to be at Club Mystique tonight, probably around 9 if she wants to see him. But, you might want to tell her that it won't work. Students are forbidden to us." I reminded her. "Oh, don't worry, she has a plan, and it might just work. I guess I will see you tonight then!" she said smiling and leaving. "But I didn't…" "I know!" she said leaving the room. Smart girl.

**Later That Night…**

**(Serena Pov)**

When Amy informed us of where the boys would be, we all took the opportunity to go shopping for new outfits. We had to look our best if our plan was going to work.

When we got back from shopping, it was 8:45 and by the time we were actually ready, it was almost 10.

"GOOD LORD!! C'MON MINA!" Raye fussed trying to drag her out of the house. "Wait! I need my purse…hello…my pass! Oh goodness, Serena doesn't have one!" Mina said as I remembered the pass my father had given me from his company. Apparently, his boss went there often. "Yes I do. Apparently, my dad's boss goes there often and thought that I might like one since it's a very popular spot in town." I said smiling. "Well then, lets get going!" Mina said rushing out the door. This was going to be a long, hopefully AMAZING night!

Once we arrived at the club, I went to go get in line but the girls laughed and started dragging me to the front, "But…" "Serena, we are V.I.P! Please, we don't wait in line!" Mina said as she went up to the bouncer.

"Brett! Hey! We got a new girl! Brett this is Serena, Serena this is Brett! He is our sugar daddy!" Mina said laughing. Brett was WAY hot! He was tall, blonde with blue eyes, VERY built, VERY tan, and just all around gorgeous.

"Hello" I greeted seeing him smirk. "Alright ladies, have fun! See you later tonight!" he said letting us in. When he saw my pass, his eyes widened. "Wow, you are actually V.I.P! This is from Mr. Philippe himself! Consider yourself lucky new girl!" he commented making me smile. Mr. Philippe himself huh? Speaking of which, I wonder if he and my professor could be the same person? "Hey you guys, is Mr. Philippe an Executive at Philippe Inc.?" I asked as they shook their heads no. "Nah, he is just a professor. He isn't even from around here!" they said as I nodded. Coincidence then? Maybe they are related.

When we got into the actual dancing part of the club, my eyes widened at the display inside. It was absolutely gorgeous! The bar was a clear blue that was actually see-through and was lit up with blue lights. The floor was white but the black lights from the top of the club made it stand out. There were 4 crystal see-through pillars surrounding the dance floor, each had water and fog circling inside them, illuminating the floor…making it seem like a surreal heaven.

"Oh my…" I whispered amazed. There were booths lining the walls of the club. "C'mon! We have to get our booth!" Mina said taking us over to the far right corner in the back. Our booth was blue and it had fog flowing from the top. The seat went around in a circle and we were facing the dance floor. The table inside was a crystal clear blue like the bar. "You like it Sere? I told you it was the best!" Mina said giggling. When we sat down, a VERY cute waiter came up to ask f or our orders.

"Hello ladies! What'll it be tonight?" he asked. "Hey Andrew!" Lita said smiling at him. "Hey! Who is the new lovely lady?" he asked pointing to me. "This is Serena! My cousin!" Mina said. "This is Andrew, he is Co-Owner of the club!" Lita said. "Ok Andrew, it'll be 4 Watermelon Smirnoff bottles and…Sere?" Raye said asking me, "Um, just water for me! I don't drink!" I said smiling at him. "Be right back ladies!" he said leaving. The girls gave me a shocked look but when Mina gasped, all the attention went to the booth that was directly in front of ours across the room.

"OMG! There he is! Professor Williams! Look!" Mina said pointing to the same spot I was looking. Professor Philippe and Professor Williams were sitting in a booth with 3 other hot guys across the room for us. "Oh my god! Serena, look at him! He looks SO hot!" she squealed, drooling. "Ok Fido, wipe your mouth, you are so drooling!" I laughed seeing her blush and then smoothly wipe her mouth. When I turned to look at the guys again, Mr. Philippe was laughing with another girl, who was sitting on his lap. My self-esteem dropped to zero! This girl was absolutely gorgeous! She had long red hair, creamy white porcelain skin, beautiful green eyes…VERY skinny…how was I going to compare to that?

"Don't worry Serena, you look TWENTY times better than she does. Girls, I think it's time to smack that…what do you think?" Mina said smiling. They all nodded, confusing me. "Serena, get in the middle of us. Raye, Lita, on the other side, and Amy get on the other side of me." Mina said arranging us. "Now, we always walk out to the dance floor to this song, MARIO!" Mina yelled signaling the DJ to turn it up. This was going to be exciting. "All right fellas, clear the dance floor…it's time to let the ladies hit it up!" Mario said as we started walking, looking sexy as ever.

As we walked to the floor, I noted how in sync we were. Our legs moved at the same time, left, then right, even our arms moved to the beat, still in sync. When I turned my attention back to the floor, the people were separating, the floor being split open for us.

"Do you remember that dance I taught you this past summer?" Mina asked quietly. "Yes." I whispered back, slightly giggling. "When we start, take the lead part I showed you, we will do the rest ok?" she said as I nodded, slightly walking ahead of the rest, noticing the boys looking at us.

When we hit the dance floor, I started doing what Mina had taught me, and when I twirled around, I noticed the girls dancing too…and I knew that we looked WAY hot! As I continued my moves, Professor Philippe and his friends were continuing to stare at us, and I decided to make my move. I dipped down to the floor, and when I came back up, I motioned for them to come join us. I remembered Mina teaching me an alternate one in case we ever danced with boys.

**(Darien Pov)**

"Holy god!" I heard Malachite mutter. I chuckled at his words, knowing he had spotted a girl, but when I looked to where his line of sight was, I saw my bunny along with Mina and her friends walking to the dance floor. The people dancing were splitting the dance floor like the red sea, opening it up to them. "Wow…" I heard Kunzite say, mirroring my reaction.

My bunny was dressed in black stilettos, a tight, short black skirt, and a shirt that had me whirling. It was like a tank top, except the bottom of it tied around her midsection, showing her toned stomach.

Mina was dressed in a silky short, tight orange dress that had a VERY low front. It hung down between her breasts to her belly button almost with black stilettos.

The long, black haired girl was wearing tight black leather pants with a red tube top with red stilettos.

The tall brunette was wearing a see-through green top with a black top underneath and dark brown leather pants and brown boots.

Amy was wearing a tight blue almost see-through dress that hugged her curves along with shiny blue flip-flops. I was very surprised at her.

Once they hit the dance floor, they started dancing; apparently it had been choreographed beforehand, with my bunny in the front.

_Shady _

_KonSeret _

_Upfront _

_Akon _

_Slim Shady _

_I see the one, because she be that lady! Hey! _

_I feel you creeping; I can see you from my shadow _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo _

_and possibly bend you over look back and watch me _

When she dipped down to the floor, she slowly and tantalizingly came back up, motioning towards us to come and join them.

"Hell yea! I'm game!" Kunzite said getting up. "But…" "DARIEN! NOW!" He fussed dragging me up.

_Smack that all on the floor _

_Smack that give me some more _

_Smack that 'till you get sore _

_Smack that oh-oooh!_

_Smack that all on the floor _

_Smack that give me some more _

_Smack that 'till you get sore _

_Smack that oh-oooh!_

We walked out to the dance floor, in the same form they did. I could see the smiles hitting their faces, they knew we would come, little did they know…we had a little dance of our own.

_Upfront style ready to attack now _

_pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down _

_KonSerets got the whole thing packed now _

_Step in the club now and wardrobe intact now! _

_I feel it down and cracked now (ooh) _

_I see it dull and backed now _

_I'm gonna call her, then I pull the smack down _

_Money no problem, pocket full of that now! _

_I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo _

_and possibly bend you over look back and watch me _

We reached them, each looking slightly nervous, but ready. I started first, grabbing my bunny's hand spinning her into my chest. "You think you are ready?" I whispered into her ear. "Why Professor Philippe, I think you are the one who isn't ready." She said seductively. That surprised me, but when I released her hand to continue, she slid her body down mine, dragging her hands slowly down my legs.

When I looked to the guys, I could see that her friends had all done the same thing. I looked down to her again to see her smiling. She mouthed surprise and then popped back up, bringing us face to face.

_Smack that all on the floor _

_Smack that give me some more _

_Smack that 'till you get sore _

_Smack that oh-oooh!_

_Smack that all on the floor _

_Smack that give me some more _

_Smack that 'till you get sore _

_Smack that oh-oooh!_

By this time in the song, the boys and I had tried to deter their dance but were very unsuccessful, so we all decided to just go along with them. Men do like it when women take control.

She was grinding against me now, and I could feel my pants start to become tighter by the second. Then I heard her whisper, "When I bend over, run your hand down my back." I chuckled but when she bent over, I was so surprised, I almost forgot to do what she said. Her back was amazing…toned just like her stomach. When she started to come back up, she rolled her hips into mine, and I took that moment to take control. I ground my hips into hers, pushing her forward slightly. I heard her gasp, and I smiled knowing this was my opportunity.

_Ooh...Looks like another club banger _

_They better hang on when they throw this thing on _

_Get a lil drink on _

_They gonna flip for this Akon shit _

_You can bank on it! _

_Pedicure manicure kitty-cat claws _

_The way she climbs up and down them poles _

_Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls _

_Trying to hold my woodie back thru my drawers _

_Steps upstage didn't think I saw _

_Creeps up behind me, she's like "your" _

_I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase _

_No time to waste back to my place _

_Starts from the club to the crib it's like a mile away _

_I'm more like a pal shall I say _

_Plus I got pal if your gal is game _

_In fact he is the one singing the song that's playing _

_"Akon!" _

I turned her to face me again, "If you play along, you won't look like an idiot!" I whispered seeing her smile. She turned her head towards her friends and nodded. Then, she slid her body down mine again, then came back up, giving me control. "Show me what you got baby…" she moaned into my ear. I smiled, and for once, let go.

_I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo _

_And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

_Smack that all on the floor _

_Smack that give me some more _

_Smack that 'till you get sore _

_Smack that oh-oooh!_

_Smack that all on the floor _

_Smack that give me some more _

_Smack that 'till you get sore _

_Smack that oh-oooh! _

_Eminem is rollin', d and em rollin' boo _

_And all marvelous them rolling _

_Women just holding big booty rollin' _

_Soon I'll be on Eminem throwin "D!" _

_Hittin no less than "Three!" _

_Block wheel style like "Whee!" _

_Girl I can tell you want me because lately _

_I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo _

_And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

_Smack that all on the floor _

_Smack that give me some more _

_Smack that 'till you get sore _

_Smack that oh-oooh!_

_Smack that all on the floor _

_Smack that give me some more _

_Smack that 'till you get sore _

_Smack that oh-oooh!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Becoming Irresistible 

**(Serena Pov.)**

By the end of the dance, the girls and I were breathless. I don't think I had ever been so entranced by a man before. He was absolutely amazing. "Lets hear it for the ladies and the fellas in the middle everyone!" I heard Mario say over the loud speakers.

As another song came on, people started filling the dance floor and I could tell my friends were going back to the booth, but the arms I was encased in were holding me so tight, I was afraid to move for fear they would let me go. "Dance with me?" he asked quietly. I nodded my head in consent as we once again started moving to the beat.

_Look...we gotta talk_

_Dang, I know I know_

_But it's, it's just some things I gotta get off chest, alright?_

_Yeah. Woo, ooo, woo, ooo, woo, ooo_

_Listen_

_Baby come here an' sit down let's talk I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by sayin that I luv you but you know this thing ain't been a walk in the park (for us) I swear it'll only take a minute you'll understand when I finish yeah and I don't want 2 see u cry but I don't want 2 be the one 2 tell u a lie so..._

"What is your real name bunny?" he asked making me smile. "Well, shouldn't you know Mr. Philippe? I am one of your students. Don't you professors have a profile on everyone?" I asked giggling. I felt him tense up though, and quickly regretted what I had said. "I am…" "No, it's fine. I had forgotten for a moment who I was. Your presence is soothing, miss…" "Serena. Serena Kensington." I answered, feeling him relax some more.

_How do you let go? when you,_

_You just don't know? What's on,_

_The other side of the door_

_When you're walking out, talk about it and_

_Everything I tried to remember to say_

_Just went out my head_

_So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand _

_Cause I know!!_

"I know the feeling." I answered laying my head on his shoulder. It was weird that I was feeling such solace, such…pure peace…with this man…my teacher.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move _

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me_

_'Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you, it's me _

_I gotta gotta figure out what I need oh_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go _

_Our separate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_

_And it's kind of killing me_

_'Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say goodbye_

"May I ask what your first name is? I feel so strange calling you Mr. Philippe or Professor Philippe. I won't call you that in front of anyone but you and I, I promise." I said knowing it would be a problem if I did.

_Girl I know your heart is breaking_

_And a thousand times I_

_Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"_

_Why am I taking so long to say this?_

_But trust me, girl I never_

_Meant to crush your world_

_And I never_

_Thought I would see the day we'd grow apart_

_And I wanna know..._

"Well, my first name is actually Julian, but I go by Darien, which is my middle name. You may call me by either if you like. No one knows though that Julian is my first name, it's a family name that I tend to try and keep secret." He ended, pushing me away to twirl me around. When he brought me back into his arms again though, I realized that he had opened a door for me...a door that would lead me into his heart.

_How do you let go? when you,_

_You just don't know? What's on,_

_The other side of the door_

_When you're walking out, talk about it_

_Girl I hope you understand_

_What I'm tryin to say._

_We just can't go on_

_Pretending that we get along_

_Girl how you not gonna see that i'm hurt?_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move _

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you it's me. _

_I gotta gotta figure out what I need_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go_

_Our separate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_

_And it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say goodbye_

"My full name is Serenity Ryanne Kensington." I said smiling. "Serena is pretty, but why go by Serena and not Serenity?" he asked. "I don't know. Mina just started calling me Serena for some odd reason and it stuck." I answered as we continued to dance.

_Listen to your heart_

_Girl you know,_

_We should be apart, baby I_

_I just can't do it_

_I, I just can't do it_

_Listen to your heart_

_Girl you know,_

_We should be apart, baby I_

_I just can't do it_

_And sometimes it makes me wanna cry_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh [2x_

_Do you hear me crying?_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

_ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move _

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you it's me. _

_I gotta, gotta figure out what I need_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go_

_Our separate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_

_it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say goodbye_

When the song ended, Mina ran up to me and pulled me away, "Um, Professor Philippe, we will see you tomorrow!" "MINA!" I fussed. As we left, I turned to face him waving goodbye. He smiled slightly and waved at me, then turned and went back to his friends.

"Mina, I am going to KILL you!" I fussed again. "Your dad is FREAKING out Serena! Did you forget to leave a note to say you were staying at my house tonight?" she said making me remember. "Yes, well…we WERE rushed!" I said turning towards Raye. "Hush chipmunk! Geez…sorry! I was looking forward to seeing Mina crash and burn with my cuz Malachite!" she said laughing. "Chipmunk?" I asked, slightly offended. "Don't get offended Sere, she just has nicknames for all of us. It's her way of saying I like you!" Amy said laughing. My cell phone went off and I knew whom it was,

**"_Hey daddy!"_** I answered knowing he was angry with me!

**"_WHERE ARE YOU?"_** he yelled.

**"**_**Daddy, I was at club Mystique with Mina and the rest of the girls."** _I answered pulling the phone away from my ear. My daddy was always louder when he was worried about me.

**"_You mean the one my boss owns?"_** he asked.

**"_Yes."_** I answered.

**"_Well ok, but you are only getting off the hook because he is an amazing guy. Are you staying with Mina tonight?"_ **he asked, already knowing the answer.

**"_Yes daddy! I already have my books and my clothes there. I'll see you tomorrow! Tell mom and Sammy I love them!" _**

**"_Ok Sweetie! I love you! Bye!"_**

**"_Bye daddy! I love you too!"_** I said hanging up the phone.

"You are so spoiled!" I heard Lita comment behind me. "I know, and I love it!" I said smiling. "Raye, did you say Malachite earlier?" Mina asked. "Yea, Professor Williams, Malachite Williams, is my cousin." Raye answered, Mina eyes widening. "RAYE!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??" Mina screamed chasing her. Lita, Amy and I busted out laughing at their display. We looked like a couple of kids.

"I thought college girls were supposed to be a little bit more mature than this?" I heard a male voice say from behind us. I froze, recognizing that voice. When I turned, I saw Darien and his friends standing behind us. "What? Just because we are all over 18 doesn't mean we can't have fun?" I said smiling, turning to watch Mina continue to chase Raye, not even noticing who was there. "Why is she chasing her?" Professor Williams asked. If only he really knew. "Oh, just listen." I said chuckling slightly. "RAYE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS YOUR COUSIN?? YOU KNOW HOW HOT I THINK HE IS! I don't CARE if he IS our PROFESSOR!" she yelled, making me bust out in laughter again seeing the look on his face.

"MINA! TURN AROUND!" I yelled, trying not to pee in my pants from laughing so hard. Raye stopped, turned towards us, and then busted out laughing, whereas Mina's face was redder than a tomato. "Um, hi Professor Williams, Professor Philippe, how are you?" she said trying to regain her pride.

When I finally stopped laughing, I turned to look at Darien and noticed how intensely he was staring at me. "What is it Professor Philippe? See something you like?" I asked wiggling my hips a little bit. "Yes, a little to much." He said smiling. I gasped, shocked by his answer. "Hey cuz!" Raye said walking up to Professor Williams. Mina put her head down in shame, and I really did feel bad for her. If that had been me, I would've ran all the way home in fear. "Hello Raye! How are things? By the way, I want to introduce our friends. I don't think you girls have met them yet. This is Kunzite, Jadeite, and Zephrite. Of course you know me, and I'm sure you know Darien." He said giving her a hug.

"Well, this is Serena, Amy, Lita, you know me, I'm Raye, and this is Mina…one of the bestest friends I've ever had!" Raye said trying to make Mina feel better. "So, would you ladies mind if we walked you home?" Malachite asked, Mina instantly perking up. "Nah, that's all good. Hey Kunzite! Walk me home you bum!" Raye said running off with him.

"Sere?" Darien said smiling to me. "I'm going home with Mina, and I think Malachite is walking her home, so you can join us if you want." I said smiling. He held out his arm and I took it, praying his heart was beating as fast as mine. I looked to where Mina and Malachite were, she seemed happier than ever and so far, our plan had been working, but I just hoped nothing would mess it up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming!**

**-Mysticalelf58**

**Chapter Five: Finding out, and a move**

**(Darien Pov)**

For the next couple of weeks, Malachite and I debated on whether or not to secretly try something with the girls. We had both been avoiding Mina and Serena.

They were doing well in my class, but Serena wasn't doing so well in Malachite's class. He had told me that she seriously needed tutoring. I felt bad for her, I knew how hard Calculus actually was if you weren't talented what so ever in math.

"Man, here, look at this homework that she turned in today." He said handing me the work. "She is the one student who actually does her homework and actually pays attention in class, but…I just don't understand how she isn't getting it!" he said aggravated. "Why don't you just tutor her Malachite?" I asked smiling. He wanted to tutor Mina but she was doing really good in his class and in no way needed it. "Well, I was going to ask you to do it." He said quickly, my eyes going wide at his suggestion. "Ok, Malachite, lets see, alone time with just Serena and I, um, probably NOT a good thing!" I said freaking slightly.

"Good lord man, I have thought about this and I can't take it anymore! I'm going for Mina! I already asked her for a date at Mystique Friday night." He responded proudly. "You are an idiot! What if someone from the school sees you! Someone could go and tell the dean!" I fussed, trying to talk some sense into him. "Darien, you know that none of the other teachers have a pass to get in Mystique, YOU made sure that happened, and, only a select few of the students have passes, all of which don't give a rat's ass who we date and don't date! Besides, can't you get me a private booth? I mean, you are the owner, _Julian_." He said using my first name. He only used it we he and I were in private.

"By the way, I told Serena my first name." I said putting my head down. Only Malachite and the other boys knew my first name, no one else had access to that information considering who my family was.

"Oh god…" he said making me look up. His mouth was literally dropped open. "What? Ok, I don't know why I told her. I just…felt so comfortable with her. It just kind of slipped out." I said as I continued to grade my test papers.

"Darien, that never just _slips_ out man and you know it! I told you that you had a thing for this girl! C'mon, we can take them out on a double date!" he suggested making me laugh. "No!" I said looking at him. "PLEASE stop being a pussy! Let's go!" Malachite insisted. "Ugh…ok, I will ask her after class today!" I said finally giving in. "GOODY! Ok, well, I will see you later then tonight. The guys are all coming to our house to play poker. You going to play?" he asked. "Nah, I have papers to grade." I responded. "Alright, well I'll see you at the apartment tonight then! Bye!" he said leaving, knowing my class was about to start.

"Good morning Professor Philippe!" Amy said walking into class with her two friends behind her. Mina looked happy as usual but Serena wouldn't even glance at me. "Miss Kensington, I need to see you after class please." I said trying to get her attention. When she turned to look at me though, her expression was so sad, "Yes sir." She said solemnly then turned to walk to her seat.

Throughout the rest of my class, I tried not to focus on her, but it became more difficult as the time passed by. I kept wanting to see if she was looking at me, or frowning at me, or…just anything.

"Ok class, I'm going to let you out early today." I finally said, not being able to resist talking to her anymore. When I looked at their faces, they were full of shock. "Go have fun! You've all been doing a good job so far, so I thought I'd give you a break! Now get out before I change my mind!" I said playfully seeing them hurriedly get their books and leave. I put my head down and chuckled at them. I was just like them when I was in school, I really did miss those days.

"Mr. Philippe?" I heard a female voice say. I quickly looked up to see Serena standing in front of my desk, the two of us alone in the room. "Oh, yea, um sorry. So I'm sure you are aware that Malachite is taking Mina out this Friday right?" I asked seeing her face turn angry, "Yes, and if that jerk is sending you to bail out for him I'll…" "NO! It's nothing like that I swear!" I said defending him. "I, um, wanted to see if you'd go with me to Mystique Friday night." I said seeing shock run through her. "Um, yes, I'd love to." She said smiling. "Good. Um, Malachite and I will pick you girls up at Mina's house I guess around 8. How does that sound?" I asked seeing her smile widen even more. "Sounds great. See you then!" she said leaving the room. About 5 seconds later, I heard squeals erupt in the hallway, yes, Mina and Amy apparently just found out.

When I got home from work, I could smell the homemade pizza cooking in the kitchen and could hear Malachite and the guys playing poker.

"OH! I TOLD you he was bluffing! Zephrite knows how to bluff us all! Man, you are a loser!" Kunzite fussed. The sight of them sitting around the table with bubblegum cigars in their mouths made me chuckle slightly, knowing how childish this looked. "DARIEN! How'd it go? Did you ask her?" Malachite said bringing the attention to me. "Yes I did and we are picking them up at Mina's house at 8 Friday night. There you go, I'm officially putting myself in danger of getting fired…now…is the pizza ready?" I asked hearing the guys shout excitingly at me. They were acting like high school kids!

"It's about damn time!" Kunzite started. "Yea, you were worse Kunzite, especially when you had your first attempt. You remember Gina? Good lord, I thought you were going to let it all out when Dean Chaser asked you how things were going!" Jadeite started making us laugh at the memory. "Oh shut up! That was different! It was his NEICE!" Kunzite said trying to defend himself. We all busted out laughing again, knowing how nerve racking that had been for him. "Yes, yes, we know!" I said taking a bite from my pizza. "But, I have to go to the company tonight to take care of some plans." I said finishing it. "Dar, c'mon, do you ever rest?" Zephrite asked. "Nope, no rest for the wicked fellas!" I said going into my room to change. My cell phone went off, and I already knew whom it was,

"_**Yes Andrew?"**_ I said picking up the phone. Andrew was the co-owner of Mystique and one of my most trusted friends.

"_**Julian, did you want me to cancel Lacey's pass?"**_ he asked, making me smirk. Beryl and I had been "talking" as they say for a while, until I had found out 1: that she just wanted my money, and 2: that she was seeing Damon Latres…one of my former friends. That had not gone over well with me.

"_**Yes, and I want you to V.I.P Serena Kensington, Mina Harvey, Raye Scott, Lita Dewitt, and Amy O'Connor ok?"**_ I said knowing he would know who they were.

"_**Are you sure?"**_ he asked me again

"_**Andrew, would I ask if I WASN'T sure?"**_ I said

"_**Ok boss, I gotcha. And Malachite said you wanted the booth up top saved for Friday night at 8, is that correct?"**_ He asked.

"_**Yes. Malachite and I have…business…to attend to. Thanks Andrew. Bye."**_ I said hanging up the phone.

"Was that Andrew?" Malachite asked entering my room. "Yea, he wanted to know about canceling Lacey's pass and then I had Mina and her friends put on the V.I.P list." I finished seeing Malachite's eyes widen. "You had them put on the V.I.P list? Wow, I'm impressed at what this Serena has done to you." he said smirking. "Oh please, I did it for you. Mina remember? They can get into the back now with the V.I.P passes, therefore she can get back there to see you!" I said defending my reason. "Yea, you keep telling yourself that. Don't you have to go to work again?" he asked me as my eyes went wide. "Shit, yea, um…here, make sure all these plans get finalized for the club ok?" I said handing him the papers. "Yea, I'll see you later!" he yelled from the doorway as I ran to the limo that awaited me outside.

**Kensington Household**

**(Serena Pov.)**

"Honey, why do you have to go?" I heard my mama ask from their room. Daddy had to go to work for a late meeting and mom was furious. She always hated when he had to work late. "Cara, I won't be gone long and…I'll bring Serena with me." He finished. Wait…what?

"DAD!" I whined walking into their room. "Sere honey, please? You can help me with my paper work and it won't take as long. Please?" he asked me, using those eyes of his that he knew I couldn't resist. "Ok dad. Let me get dressed." I finished knowing he had suckered me into doing his dirty work.

When we finally got to the building daddy worked at, I was astonished at how big it was. "Where is the boss? He late again?" Daddy asked taking some work from another guy. "Yea, but it's not his fault. They are stuck in traffic. Bosley called to let me know." The guy answered. "Alright, well send him to my office when he gets here will ya? I have the paperwork ready for him." My dad said walking into his office. "Dad, this office is HUGE!" I said going to lie on the couch. "You like it sweetie?" he asked me. I nodded my head yes, his office was amazing. "Well, I want you to separate these papers for me ok? There is a name at the top of each one. See, this one is for Andrew Baker. Put Andrew's stack on the right, and this one is for Malachite Williams…" Oh shit, "Put Malachite's stack on the left. Just make sure they are separate." He finished. "Honey, are you ok? You look a little pale?" he asked me. "No, I'm fine." I answered, trying to calm my breathing.

"Daddy, what are these papers for?" I asked. "I don't right know what the papers for that Williams fellow is but the Baker fellow is the co-owner of my boss's club so those papers are for him. It's stuff about the club." Daddy finished. "Oh." I said disappointed. Nothing juicy of course, and nothing that led to Darien. "I'll be right back honey. I have to use the men's room." Daddy said leaving. I nodded in consent and went to separating the papers.

About 5 minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. Without glancing up, I answered, "Come in!" "Yes, Daniel I…you aren't Daniel." The guy said causing me to remember what I was doing. "Sorry I must have seemed rude, I am Daniel's daughter. My name is Ser…" I stopped in mid-sentence finally noticing who it was. "Dar…"

"Julian! My boy! Where ya been? Traffic must really have been a killer tonight. Oh by the way, this is my daughter Serena. She is a junior at Clemson University." Daddy said. Did he not know that Darien was a professor there?

"Oh really? Do you like it ok? Your professors are treating you ok aren't they?" he asked smiling. That devil.

"Yes, I love my professors. My Greek Mythology class though is my favorite. My professor is absolutely dashing, his looks keep Mina and I entertained when he teaches boring lessons." I said seeing shock run through his eyes at my boldness. "She is a jewel Daniel." He answered smirking. "Yes, she is my baby girl. I'm just glad she hasn't met any boys. I do own a shotgun and I don't mind going to jail." He said laughing. I noticed Darien laugh a little and then roll his eyes in apprehension.

"Yes. I remember my mother having the same thoughts about me bringing girls home." He said smiling in my direction. I blushed from his gaze, damn those good looks of his. "Well, Daniel, the meeting starts in a few minutes. It won't be long; it'll take approximately thirty or thirty-five minutes. I hope your daughter won't be bored." He said going to leave. "Oh no, she will find something to entertain herself." My father answered.

Once he was really gone, I decided to see if my dad knew he was a professor. "Daddy, besides the club he owns, does he do anything else around town? I swear I've seen him somewhere else." I said trying to hint at him being a professor. "No, not that I know of. He tries to keep his life pretty secret though. Julian is a loner. Poor thing. He doesn't have anyone. All his family is dead." My father said while collecting his papers. I suddenly felt guilty. He had hardly anything, and yet I had everything in life.

"Well honey, I have to attend the meeting now. Mr. Philippe is in his office right down the hall on the left if you need anything." My dad said astonishing me. "Doesn't he have to be in the meeting?" I asked. "Nope, those are my job. He just does the paper work and plans the shipment and stuff. Be back soon honey." He said leaving. I watched him walk down the hall and into the elevator. So Darien didn't have to attend the meetings then? Well…I'd make good use of my time.

As soon as the place was clear, I made my way down the hall and to Darien's office. Once there, I noticed him deep in paper work.

"Well Professor Philippe, I have to say I am surprised to see my daddy working for you." I said surprising him. "Good lord Serena, you scared the hell out of me." He said looking up. "Oh, and don't call me Professor Philippe. No one here knows that I am a professor at Clemson." He said answering my questions. I laughed and walked over to his desk, sitting in the chair in front of it.

"I can't believe you are my father's boss. I asked the girls if you were an executive here and they said no. I should've known there was a connection." I said shaking my head. I heard him chuckle slightly, "Well, you are a smart girl Serena." He said smirking in my direction. "Oh wipe that smirk off your face! How am I going to go on a date with you now that you are my professor ALONG with my daddy's boss!" I panicked slightly. "Well, if you want to call it off…" "Oh hell no!" I said rather loudly. "Sorry, I know that was loud but I doubt it! For one, Mina would kill me. She is already nervous as it is, me backing out would be the end of the world!" I said making fun of her. He laughed and I smiled, thanking whatever god there was out there that I had met this amazing man.

I decided to take our conversation to a different level, "So, have you ever had sex on this desk? I always day dreamed of doing that." I said hearing him almost choke. "Um, well…that's none of your business." He said scowling. "Oh c'mon, humor me Mr. Philippe." I said standing up. He gulped and I took that as a sign that he wanted to right now. I bent over his desk; showing off the cleavage that I knew was sure to hook him.

"Serena…um, I have to get back to work." He said stuttering. "We have thirty minutes Darien. I'm sure your paperwork can wait thirty minutes. Have a little fun, live dangerously." I said standing straight back up again and walking over to his chair, running my finger along the edge of his desk.

"Serena…" he whispered looking into my eyes, "Yes Darien?" I whispered seductively. He sighed heavily, and I knew what he was thinking. He turned his chair towards me and I knew what I wanted to do. I put both of my legs on either side of his waist and sat down facing him.

"If your dad were to see us right now…" "He won't." I answered crashing my lips onto his. When he responded, I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance, and when he gasped, I delved my tongue into his mouth tasting him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his body. I smiled into our kiss, loving the feel of him.

When we broke away, he smirked, "Well, that was unexpected." He said chuckling softly. I giggled in response, I hadn't planned that at all, but it couldn't have gone better if I had. "Well, what can I say? I'm full of surprises." I said smiling.

I suddenly heard footsteps and panicked, "oh god!" I said scrambling to get off of him. By the time the person, that coincidentally being my dad, stepped into the office, I was back in the chair in front of Darien's desk and we were "discussing" plans for his club.

"Hey sweetie! Sorry we took so long! I see you got bored! I hope she didn't bother you Mr. Philippe!" my dad said nervously. "I told you she was a jewel Daniel, don't worry, she didn't bother me at all. She is an intelligent woman though, she solved the problem with my club that I had been working on for the past 2 months!" he said smiling at me.

He had wanted to seal off the booths in the corner, but didn't really know how to make them visible, yet not visible. I simply told him to get sheer fabric that was see-through enough to be able to see in, but was still concealable.

"Well that's good. She was always the smart one of the bunch. You ready to go home sweetie?" he asked and my face fell, I was enjoying Darien's company. "Yes daddy!" I said smiling and getting up.

"Serena, do you have a job somewhere?" Darien asked. I shook my head no, "Well, Daniel, if it is ok with you, Bridgett, my secretary is leaving next week to go on maternity leave so I'm going to be needing a secretary. Serena, are you interested?" he asked me. "It's good pay." He added smiling. "Mr. Philippe, I would love to be your secretary!" I said smiling back. "Daddy?" I asked turning in his direction using my puppy eyes, begging for him to be ok with it.

"I think it's a splendid idea!" he said happily. "That'll keep her away from virginity taking boys!" my dad said blatantly. Darien choked slightly and I laughed. My dad was never one to be timid about anything. "Well, you will start Monday morning at nine. Your father told me you only have school Tuesday through Friday right?" he asked as I nodded. He knew my schedule.

"Good, we can work on your hours Monday when you come in. See you then." He said as I nodded and turned to leave with my dad. I stopped at the door, letting my father take a few steps ahead of me. "Goodbye Darien." I whispered turning to blow him a kiss. "Goodbye bunny." He whispered, never looking in my direction.

When I got home, I knew I had to call Mina and tell her the news…

"_**Hello?"**_ she answered tiredly.

"_**Mina! It's Serena, and what's wrong with you? You sound so bummed out about something."**_I asked hearing her sigh.

"**I'm not so sure about this whole thing Sere. I mean, ugh…I don't know. I saw him tonight, with another girl! I was walking in the mall with my mom, shopping for Kaiya's birthday present and when we walked by he picked up a teddy bear and handed it to her!! I started crying and mom was like "awe baby what's wrong," and I couldn't say, "oh mom…that's my Calculus professor that I REALLY like and we are supposed to have a date Friday and there he is with another girl…" you know?"** she said, her voice breaking.

"_**Mina? Are you crying?"**_I asked worried

"_**No, well…almost."**_She said.

"_**Do you want me to come over?"**_

"_**Would you mind staying with me tonight?"**_ she asked. She must have been really upset.

"_**Of course not! I'll be there in 10 minutes!"**_ I said hanging up the phone.

I got my stuff packed quickly and then headed downstairs. "Hey mom, dad, I'm going to go and stay with Mina. She and I have a lot of classes together and we are going to do our homework. Is that ok?" I asked praying they would say yes. "Of course sweetheart. Cheyenne called and said Mina started crying in the mall today, I figured you were going to stay with her or she was going to come over here. Tell your aunt we send our love." My mom said smiling. I nodded and ran out the door, thankful for their understanding.

While I was walking to Mina's house, a red convertible pulled up beside me and I gasped. That was a BEAUTIFUL car. But when the window rolled down, I smiled; it was Darien.

"Hey you!" he said smiling. "Well, how are you Mr. Fancy!" I said giggling. "I'm fine, but, why are you out this late walking down the street alone…and at this time of night? A little risky my little seductress." he said, making me laugh. "Mina…um, well, she needs me. She saw Mr. Williams in the mall with another woman. She got upset, that's all though. But…don't tell him ok?" I said seeing his face fall. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want a ride?" he asked timidly. I smiled, knowing he was worried. "Yes, that would be wonderful." I said getting in his car.

Once we arrived at Mina's house, I nervously looked at him. "Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it." I said going to grab my purse. "Wait, um…listen, in Malachite's defense, he has a lot of family here. A sister and a brother, both of which already have children. Just, tell her to ask him about it first ok? He really is a good guy, and he seemed interested in her…just, tell her to ask him about it…please?" he asked. I nodded in response. "I will, I promise. But, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class though. Good night professor." I said smiling. "Good night Miss Kensington." He said smiling back.

I got out of the car to see Mina standing at the door, her eyes red from crying. I ran up to the door and hugged her, "We need to talk ok?" I said seeing her nod. "Who was that?" she asked curiously. "That's what I have to tell you about." I said smiling. She smiled back, a real smile, and I knew things were going to be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Truth?**

**(Mina Pov)**

It was Thursday so Serena and I were headed to our first class, Calculus, with the hottest man alive, Professor Williams…aka Malachite. Last night had been hard. I had watched Sere drive up with Professor Philippe, and then, she had told me about their kiss at his office. I had been jealous for a while, but when her face had softened at me at the way my day had gone, the jealous feelings had all fled. I needed to be happy for her, but, it just hurt because I was trying so hard to find something with Malachite. When I had seen him at the mall with that girl, I had freaked out…

Flashback 

_"Mina honey, do you like this stuffed bear? Do you think Kaiya will like it?" I heard my mother ask. We were shopping for my baby sister Kaiya. _

"_Yes. I think she will, you know how much she loves…" I started but never finished. Professor Williams? What is he doing here and WHO IS THAT GIRL? _

"_Mina? She loves what?" I heard my mom ask. "Bears." I said quietly. "Are you ok Mina?" I heard her ask again, but I couldn't answer. I was to caught up in watching him. He was handing a stuffed bear to a woman, who looked about his age. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had long brown hair, the most amazing brown eyes, and she had on a beautiful black suit. _

"_Mina? Darling? Is everything ok?" I heard my mother ask again. "Can we go home please?" I asked bursting into tears._

End Flashback 

I don't know why I had busted into tears, I just did. He had asked me out on a date and then there he was…shopping with another woman. Serena had told me what Darien said, but, I didn't know if I had the courage to ask him.

Once we arrived at the classroom, my heart started beating faster, and I felt sick to my stomach from nervousness.

"Serena, I don't know if I can do this." I said trying to back out. "Can't you just say I'm sick or something? Please?" I begged. "No, we got here early just so you could ask him. Now…let's GO!" she said dragging me into the classroom. But, when we walked in, Darien, along with the same woman, was there, but she was hugging him. "Sere, that's her." I whispered. "There has to be an explanation." She whispered back, still dragging me forward.

"Hi professor Williams, Professor Philippe!" She said happily. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything! We wanted some help before class started." She said lying. She was always a good liar.

"Hi Serena, Mina…!" Malachite said nervously eyeing me. "Hello girls!" the woman said. "Hello ma'am." Serena said, but I made no move to say anything. "Forgive her, time of the month, she isn't feeling to well." Serena said embarrassing me. I lightly slapped her arm. "SERE! Why do you always do that? Forgive her, she tends to give information that isn't hers to give. Hi, I'm Mina." I said shaking her hand.

"It's so nice to meet some of Malachite's students. My name is Flora, and I'm his sister-in-law. My husband Charlie always gets to watch him teach, but I never get to. We went shopping yesterday for my baby girl and I insisted that I come and watch today. You girls know how men always fall for the puppy eyes, he just couldn't resist!" she said laughing. We laughed too, but I couldn't believe how childish I had acted about this whole thing. But THANK GOD! That woman was his sister-in-law!

"Well, he is pretty good. He isn't to boring!" Serena joked. "Well, if you girls will excuse me, I have to be going now. His eight o'clock class was enough for me!" she said laughing. "It was nice to meet you! Bye Malachite!" she said leaving. "I told you Mina! See…" Serena said making me feel guilty. "Um, Serena, would you run to my classroom with me? I have some papers for you to sign for your job." Darien asked, and I immediately knew what he was doing. "Yes. Be right back guys, no dirty stuff ok?" Serena said jokingly.

"Mina I…I saw you yesterday with your mom. I'm sorry…I…" "No, why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything." I said trying to be mature about this situation. "Mina, don't hide this. Darien called me last night after he dropped off Serena and bluntly let me know what he thought about the situation. That's why I brought her here this morning so I could prove to him, along with you that I wasn't lying. I kind of told her that I asked you out on a date." He said shocking me. "You what?" I said looking at him. "Flora and I are really close. She knows everything about me. She knew I wouldn't just come out and ask her to come to the school with me. She likes you though, I can tell, and she is behind me 100 percent." He said coming to stand directly in front of me. I smiled at the thought, he wasn't ashamed of me, of us. "Thank you." I said blushing at our closeness.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "Your welcome." He said kissing my hand. I giggled in response and my smile widened at his affections. "AWW! That is so sweet!" I heard Serena squeal as she entered the classroom. "Ok, people are coming, lets go and sit down. Malachite, compose yourself." Serena joked. "Oh, and where is Darien?" he asked as Serena smiled, "Not where I want him to be." She said bluntly. I laughed and went to sit down.

**Later That Day at the Mall…**

**(Serena Pov)**

"It was so sweet you guys! He even told her about us! I mean, awe, I like him!" Mina gushed. I was so happy that she and Malachite were working out smoothly.

"So, you both have a date with them tomorrow right?" Raye asked. "Yea, it's going to be a double date." I said excitedly. "Well, I have something to add to this personal relationship thing you girls have going on." Amy said. "And what do you have to add?" I asked smiling. "You all remember Professor Templeton right?" she said. We all nodded and I smiled, knowing she was interested, "Well, he took me out last night to Barbados, and we kissed. I am so excited and well, now you can't tell anyone." She said surprising us all. "Well, I am SO proud of you Ames." I said hugging her. She smiled and held her head up in triumph. "Amy had a date! Amy had a date!!" we teased, her face turning red. "Will you girls please hush? You are embarrassing me!" she said, her face turning even more red.

"So, what are you and Mina going to wear tonight?" Raye asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, not really sure. "I don't know. That's why we are here. Mina and I have to find something to wear…I've already worn everything I have…I need something new! I want Darien to want me more than a fat kid wants an ice cream cone!" I teased making Raye laugh.

"Well, how about Rainbow or Wet Seal? Wet Seal always has the BEST club clothes!" Lita said giving Mina and I an idea. "You know, you are right! Wet Seal…here we come!!" I squealed, grabbing the girls and walking towards the store.

When we got to Wet Seal, the place was absolutely awesome. "SERENA! I found the PERFECT outfits for us!" Mina yelled. I went over to where she and Amy were, and when I walked up to check out the outfits…my mouth dropped open, they were perfect, and would definitely get us what we wanted tonight.

**Friday Night…**

**(Serena Pov)**

When Mina and I got done shopping, we immediately headed back to her house. We had both been so nervous all day. "Do you think we look ok?" Mina asked me. "Of course, they are going to both be like…DAMN!" I said laughing. "Oh Sere, you joke, but this is serious!" Mina said. "Oh calm down!" I said trying to hide my nervousness. "Mina honey, there is a limo outside for you and Serena!" I heard her mom say.

"Limo?" I said questioningly. "AHH!" we both squealed running to the window to see a VERY long, black stretch limo that looked like an H3!!! "Wow, that is so…awesome? I mean, is that word even good enough for this situation?" Mina asked as I shook my head no and laughed.

"So, shall we go?" I asked seeing Mina already on her way out the door and down the stairs. "Mina!" I growled seeing her reappear in the doorway. "Oh yea, we are walking down the stairs together right? Sorry…I'm just so excited!" she squealed. "MINA! THERE ARE TWO GORGEOUS MEN AT THE DOOR WAITING!! HURRY UP!" her mom yelled. Mina went to yell back but I quickly stopped her, "Mina, don't yell! I know you are excited but let's just go downstairs now!" I said. She nodded her head in agreement and held out her arm for me to take. "Carpe Diem…" I whispered seeing her smile.

As we descended the stairs, I prayed that neither of us klutzes out. Mina and I had always been clumsy. If I wasn't falling, she was. It was just how things went.

"Mina…" I heard her mom gasp; bring me out of my reverie. "You girls look amazing…" she said making the boys look up. "Good god…" Malachite gasped.

Mina and I were dressed similar, but not the same. Mina was dressed in florescent orange heels, skin-tight black leather pants, and a florescent orange halter style shirt with a VERY low front. It was cow neck and flowed down an inch below her breasts. She had to wear a white bikini style top to go under it.

The top of my dress was the same. The dress I was adorned in was pure white and was VERY short. It came right above mid-thigh. It was also skin-tight, and left nothing to the imagination. The dress was screaming "take me now" and I couldn't have been more pleased with it.

"You girls look lovely." Darien said as he and Malachite handed us both a dozen white roses. "Awe, thank you!" Mina said admiring the flowers. They were all perfect; none of them had any flaws. "They are lovely." I heard Mina's mother say from behind us. "I will take them and put them in a vase." She said taking them from us and slightly rushing us out the door, "Have fun! Bye!" I laughed at the way she was trying to get rid of us. She was ready to have Mina married off, but that was how she had always been.

When Mina was a child, she put her into modeling, and when Mina finally got an agent, she put Mina all on her agent 24/7 so she wouldn't have to take care of her. It was sad really but Mina had never had a problem with it.

"Shall we be going ladies?" Malachite said opening the door. I saw Mina's smile falter a little, but decided to bring it up later. "Well, what are we waiting for? There are two gorgeous guys and two hot girls and a VERY nice, expensive limo waiting outside for us!" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her along with me to the limo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Eight: The Date Pt 2**

**(Serena Pov)**

"So, I want to know everything." Mina said as we danced. "Hah, we just messed around that's all, and girl, let me tell you, that man is SO good with his hands." I said giggling. He gave me shivers just thinking about him. "Was it really that good? AHH!! Buttons!!!" Mina said as we started dancing to "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls. It amazed me how quickly she forgot about things…she was definitely A.D.D…

**In The Booth…**

**(Darien Pov) **

"So, I've decided that I'm going to ask Mina to my house Sunday night to have dinner with me. I want to cook for her. That turns girls on doesn't it?" Malachite asked smiling. "Is that all you want from her?" I asked, a little defensively. "Yea…" he faked. "Oh good lord, you don't have to be like that with me Malachite. You're falling for her aren't you?" I asked, "No…" he started, but I could see right through it. "You do…YOU LIKE HER!" I said teasing him. "Oh shut up! Yea, I like her, so what? I just can't help it Darien she is amazing! She is like no girl that I have ever met. She…well…I feel so comfortable when I'm with her. I feel like she is my other half you know, like she is the missing piece to my puzzle. She takes my breath away every time I see her." He finished.

"Malachite…" I heard someone gasp. Malachite and I turned to see Mina and Serena standing in the door, "How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough…" she answered coming over to Malachite. I watched as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I like you a lot too." She said breaking the kiss. I looked over to Serena to see her looking my way, and I couldn't help but smile in her direction. I understood how Malachite felt. I was starting to feel more than I should for Serena.

"Do you…want to get out of here?" I heard Malachite ask her. My mouth dropped when she nodded and went to grab her stuff, "Sere, is it ok if I leave?" Mina asked. "Yes, of course, but…Darien…we all rode together, what are we going to do?" She asked innocently. "Jessie?" I called seeing him quickly open the door. "Call Bosley and tell him to come pick Miss Serena and I up please." I said, seeing Jessie nod. "There we go, all taken care of. You and Mina can take the black hummer, Serena and I will take the white one." I said noticing Mina and Serena's mouths drop. "Did I mention how rich I am?" I said seeing Mina and Serena's smiles widen. "No, but that'll do great! Serena, call me on my cell if you need me ok? Love you so much! Bye!" Mina said leaving with Malachite.

I heard Serena giggle at the two of them, and when she spoke again, she surprised me, "So, are we going to get out of here to? There is only so much at a club that I can handle." I smiled at her attempt to play innocent, "We have about 20 minutes before Bosley will arrive, so what do you say to some dancing?" I said holding out my hand to her. "I would love to dance!" she said excitedly.

When we got downstairs, I entwined my fingers with Serena's and led her to the dance floor and laughed when I heard what was coming on next…

My sexy love 

_So sexy…_

That definitely described Serena. She was the sexiest woman I had ever seen. She was absolutely gorgeous in every way…inside and out. "I love this song." She said as I turned her back towards me and wrapped her in my arms.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

_With just one touch and I erupt_

_Like a volcano and cover her with my love _

_Baby girl you make me say (Oh oh oh) _

I heard her giggle, and it made chills run down my spine, "And what are you giggling about?" I said nuzzling her neck. "This whole situation. I can't believe that I'm out on a date with my teacher. I'm selfish, this could get you in a whole bunch of trouble." She said. It astonished me because she was worried…for me.

_And I just can't think _

_Of anything else I'd rather do _

_Than to hear you sing _

_Sing my name the way you do _

_Oh when we do our thing (When we do the things we do) _

_Baby girl you make me sing (Oh oh oh) (Oh) _

"Oh, don't worry about me. If I don't have my teaching career, I always have my business. That alone keeps me occupied and wealthy." I joked seeing a smile grace her lips.

_Sexy love _

_Girl the things you do (Oh baby baby) _

_Keep me sprung _

_Keep me runnin' back to you (Oh baby I) _

_Oh I love making love to you _

_Baby girl you know you're my _

_Sexy love _

As we continued to sway to the music, I noticed another guy looking our way, smiling at Serena. Couldn't he see that she was obviously here with me? "What's wrong?" She asked me. "Nothing…" I said back. "You tensed up. What's going on?" she asked me again, turning in my arms to face me.

_I'm so addicted to her _

_She's the sweetest drug _

_Just enough is still too much _

_Say that I'm sick and I'm sprung, all of the above _

_I can't help she makes me say (Oh oh oh) (Hey) _

"That guy behind you is looking at you." I said narrowing my eyes and glaring at him. I heard her giggle and when I looked down, her eyes were shining in the black light. "You are such a guy." She murmured. "What?" I said bringing her closer to me. "Nothing. You are just amazing though. I never took you to be the jealous type." "I'm not jealous…just cautious…" I mumbled. "You are jealous sir…and if I may say so…I like it." She whispered.

_And I just can't think _

_Of anything else I'd rather do _

_Than to hear you sing _

_Sing my name the way you do _

_Baby when we do our thing (When we do the things we do) _

_Oh baby girl you make me sing (Oh oh oh) _

_My sexy love _

I smiled at her. She always had a way of making me smile. "Thanks. And I can't help it. I have a beautiful, amazing girl in my arms. I just don't want to loose you" I said, kissing her nose. She giggled again and smiled.

_Sexy love (Hey) _

_Girl the things you do (Oh baby baby) _

_Keep me sprung (Oh) _

_Keep me runnin' back to you (Oh baby I, oh) _

_Oh I love making love to you _

_Say baby girl you know you're my _

_Sexy love _

Suddenly, Jessie came walking up through the crowd coming our way, "Sir, Bosley just arrived. He is waiting outside the door for you and requests that you hurry up because it's cold." He said chuckling softly. I chuckled too at Bosley's insistence. He was never one to wait. "Tell him we will be there soon." I said seeing Jessie leave.

_Baby what we do; it makes the sun come up _

_And keep on loving till it goes back down _

_And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch _

_That's why I'm always keeping you around _

_My sexy love _

"You ready to go then?" I heard her ask. "Well, don't you want to finish dancing?" I asked. She smiled, kissed me, and then looked me straight in the eyes…shocking me at how gorgeous she really did look tonight.

_Sexy love _

_Girl the things you do (Things you do baby) _

_Keep me sprung _

_Keep me runnin' back to you (Keep me running back to you) _

_Oh I love (I love), making love to you _

_Baby girl you know you're my _

_Sexy love _

"No." She answered simply. She then grabbed my hand and started making her way towards the door. She was blunt…but still amazing.

_Sexy love _

_Girl the things you do (Sexy love) _

_Keep me sprung _

_Keep me runnin' back to you (Runnin' back to you) _

_Oh I love, making love to you (Love to you) _

_Baby girl you know you're my _

_Sexy love _

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up _

_With just one touch_


	8. Chapter 8

This is the REAL chapter eight...the last was chapter seven, my ADD self just got distracted and typed the wrong number...FORGivE ME!!!

Anyways, hope you enjoy!!

-mysticalelf58

Chapter Eight: Truth and Lies

**(Serena Pov)**

As Darien and I made our way out of the club, I debated whether or not to make my move tonight. I know Mina was making every move she had ever wanted to make, but that was the difference between Mina and I…I actually took things slow, whereas Mina went faster than Wiley Coyote in a race against that big bird.

"You ok?" I heard Darien ask. "Yes, why?" I said giving him a weird look. "Your face…you are just making weird expressions. Thinking about something?" he asked. "Oh no, I was just comparing Mina to Wiley Coyote." I said, instantly regretting that statement, but once he laughed, the regret faded. "I have to say that Henri is more the tortoise against bugs bunny." He said making me laugh.

When we finally made it outside the club, first off, I noticed the long stretch hummer waiting for us, but then an old man stepped from around the front of the hummer and came to open the door. I smiled and walked over to him, "You must be the infamous Bosley I heard about." I said holding out my hand. He shook my hand and then kissed the back of it, "Tis a pleasure to meet you Madam." I giggled. "Are you trying to hit on my woman Bosley? You know your charm and grace will take her away!" I heard Darien joke. I laughed as Bosley helped me into the limo. "Madam, you are with one of the most eligible bachelors in the state, and one of the most respected men in America. He is by far the best choice you will ever invest in." Bosley said, making Darien smile and blush. "Why Bosley, I think you have made Mr. Philippe blush." I chuckled. He blushed harder and I couldn't help but lean over and kiss his flaming cheeks.

On the way to wherever we were going, Darien and I played with the switches in the back of the hummer, just enjoying each other's company. "So, I was going to try and avoid this question, hoping you'd say, but we've been riding around for 45 minutes, so where would you like to go?" Darien said, my whole body tensing up. "Well, um, I don't know actually." I said cautiously. "Well, how about we go back to my house? We could go swimming." He suggested. Swimming? I LOVED that idea. "That sounds good." I squeaked, trying not to sound too excited. "Wait, I don't have a bathing suit." I said. "Oh, well, my sister Molly is around your size, so you should be ok." He said making me smile. I hope she was because I wore a weird size.

When we arrived at his house…no…mansion, my mouth dropped at the size of it. The place was HUGE! There was even a gate at the front with REAL guards. It scared me though when the window rolled down, "Hello Mr. Philippe!" The guard said. "Hi Edward, this is Serena, my guest. Call Molly and tell her to bring a bathing suit downstairs for Serena." Darien said surprising me. This was top-notch stuff.

"Can I say that I am MORE than intimidated here? My house doesn't even compare in the slightest bit to all this." I said admiring the grounds. "You will get used to it." He said chuckling slightly. He was right, but when we pulled up to the house itself, I just stared in awe at how gorgeous and 18th century it looked.

"Darien, this is…amazing." I gasped as Bosley helped me out of the limo. "I'm glad you like It." He said getting out. "DARIEN!" I heard a female voice yell. "Hello Molly!" Darien said walking up to a girl who was actually my size. She had shoulder-length red hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. "Who is this and why am I bringing her a bathing suit?" she said giving me a weird look. "Um, hi, my name is Serena." I said holding out my hand. "HEY! I'm Molly, Darien's sister!" She said shaking my hand. "Wow Darien, she is so pretty!" She complimented me. I blushed furiously then whispered a small "Thanks" to her.

"Ok, so, I have a GORGEOUS bathing suit for you! C'mon!" She squealed grabbing my arm. "I'll see you at the pool!" Darien said chuckling. I smiled back at him and then continued to listen to Molly flutter about, "He has never brought a girl home before. You must be extra special!" She said making me blush again.

When I finally made it down to the pool, I was dressed in black stilettos, and a black string bikini with diamonds strewn through the bathing suit in a flower pattern on the back with one on my right hip in the front too. The top had a diamond flower on my right breast and I couldn't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable in this, but Molly said, "Don't worry, he'll be wanting to throw you on the bed in no time," and that made me even more nervous.

"Darien, your girl is here." Molly said pushing me outside the door. "Thank you Mol…ly." Darien stuttered out. I smiled when his mouth dropped open. I giggled and then stopped when he took his shirt off. He looked like a god…no lie. He looked better than Zeus himself! He was wearing white swim trunks that had blue and black lines down the sides. All in all…he was looking REALLY good.

"See something you like?" He chuckled noticing my starring. "No. Can we swim now?" I whined throwing my towel down on a chair and walking over to the steps, slowly walking in. "It's really warm." I said. "It's a heated pool for when its cold outside." He mentioned. I stuck my tongue out at him, jealous of how rich he was. He made his way in faster than me, and held out his hand, offering to help me in. "I'm jealous…" I teased seeing his smile widen. "Don't be, it's all yours when you want to use it." He offered sweetly.

As I wadded in deeper, starting to feel more nervous by the second. "You alright?" he asked me, sensing my uneasiness. "I'm just nervous, that's all." I said looking down. He squatted in the water, coming down to my level, "Is that all?" he asked smiling slightly up at me. "Yes." I answered. "You're lying." He said back, defying me. "Darien…" "Listen, if you want to start some kind of thing with me, you are going to learn that honesty is a crucial thing for me." He said. I wanted nothing more at this point to say 'screw you' and walk off, but I didn't, and decided to take a chance and trust him. It was time to get rid of my game and grow up.

"You." I said simply. "You scare me." I whispered out. I jumped slightly when I felt his hand caress my cheek, but I leaned into his touch trying to hide my emotions. "Why are you scared of me?" he asked chuckling softly. Didn't he understand that he was making me feel more for him in one night than I had ever for any other guy?

"You can make me feel so many different emotions at one time…and I don't understand it at all." I answered truthfully. He lifted my face to where I was looking at him, "Do you trust me?" he asked me, and I suddenly felt like Jasmine from Aladdin, and I knew my answer instantly, "Yes." I said quickly, not even thinking about it. He leaned down and kissed me, pouring all his emotions into it, and I suddenly felt like I was drowning…drowning in perfection…in love.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, molding our bodies together and deepening our kiss. He backed me up against the side of the pool, and I wove my legs around his waist. He broke our kiss and laid his forehead against mine, "The things you can do to me." He said chuckling. I smiled and giggled a little at how ironic this was. This whole past year, I had done nothing but complain about moving back to South Carolina, but now, all I could do was thank the gods for putting me here.

"DARIEN!" I heard Molly yell from inside the house. "What Moll?" he yelled back pulling away from me. She came running outside and over to our side of the pool, "Beryl is here. She just burst inside the door once Bosley opened it, she didn't even give him time to say anything! I just wanted to warn you…and you," she said pointing to me. "She is crazy!" Molly said helping me out of the pool. "Darien, I'm taking her to my room." She said dragging me along. I turned to look at him giving me an apologetic look. "Wait, Molly, can we stay and listen?" I begged. She sighed and nodded.

"Darien Philippe! You make me so angry! Why did you cancel my pass to the club and WHO the HELL was that Bitch at the club? How dare she talk to me like that!" the girl yelled. I went to move but Molly stopped me and I stayed put, listening to their conversation. "Beryl, chill out ok? It's not that big of a deal. She is…just a girl I know." He said, a sharp pain running through my heart. "Well, you looked like you two were more than just friends at the club. Who was she?" She asked. "Don't worry about that. And the reason I cancelled your pass is because I wanted to ok?" He said bending down to get his towel off of the chair. Beryl then pushed him down on the chair and straddled him, angering me.

"Baby, I miss you," she said leaning down to kiss him. I gasped, he wasn't pulling away, and he was kissing her back. "Serena…" Molly said touching my arm, but I ran away from her and from him. "SERENA!" I heard her yell but I didn't listen. "Bosley?" I said seeing him by the door. "Yes miss?" he said turning to look at me, "Will you take me home?" I begged grabbing my purse. "Yes." He answered walking me to the car. "Serena?" molly said from the house, watching me get into the car. "I'll bring the bathing suit back, I promise. Tell Professor Philippe that ill see him at work on Monday morning." I said seeing her nod. I shut the door, and we were off. I was just a girl he knew…that was all.

**Back In The House**

**(Darien Pov)**

"Get the FUCK off me you whore!" I fussed pushing her off me. "Darien…" "No! Why don't you go and find Damon huh? You didn't mind fucking him a couple of weeks ago!" I yelled walking into the house, trying to get away from her. I couldn't fall back into her trap.

"But you don't understand JULIAN!" she yelled, stopping me in my tracks. "Where did you hear that?" I asked, seeing her smirk. "I followed you one day to your business. That's where I found out the truth…Julian Philippe." She said coming to stand in front of me. "Hey bitch! Get the fuck out of my house or I'll call the cops!" Molly yelled pushing her away from me. "What if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" Beryl taunted, apparently, she didn't know my sister very well. "This…" Molly said ramming her fist into Beryl's face, making her fall to the ground.

"Molly…" I started but when she turned around and gave me that look, I knew it was her fight now. "You stank ass bitch, if you don't leave my brother alone, I'm going to Whoop. Your. Ass!" She said pushing her into the pool. I laughed at the scene; Beryl was in the shallow end yelling for help because she couldn't 'swim.' "Beryl, you dumbass, you're in the shallow end. Stand up." Molly yelled as Beryl regained her composure. "Whatever, we'll deal with this later." She said wadding over to the steps. "I'll go get Bosley," I said seeing Molly's smirk falter, "What?" I asked, wait…where was…

"Where is Serena?" I asked worriedly. "She saw you and Beryl kissing, and heard the whole conversation before that…she left." Molly said lowering her head. Oh no…

Flashback 

"_Beryl, chill out ok? It's not that big of a deal. She is…just a girl I know." I said._

End Flashback 

Oh Shit, she heard me say that she was just a girl I knew; I'm an idiot. "Molly! You said you were going to take her inside!" I said fussing. "WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT ABOUT HER AND THEN KISS BERYL!" She yelled back, stomping inside like a child. She was right though, Serena meant more to me than that, and I had to fix things with her before it was to late.

Monday Morning 

I got to work around eight thirty Monday morning, and Serena hadn't shown up yet. All weekend, I had tried getting in touch with her through Mina, but I hadn't been successful…she was ignoring me.

"Good morning sir." I heard a female voice say. I turned quickly to find her standing behind me, looking down at the floor, "Serena…I didn't think you were coming." I said breathlessly. She looked so hot in that outfit she had on. She was wearing a fitted black suit that must have come from Gucci.

"You look nice." I said complimenting her. She didn't smile, or even look my way. "Thanks, and I never turn down a job interview, even if I happen to work with an arrogant jerk." She said smiling up to me. "Serena…I…let me ex…" "No. It's over with; you can go back to Beryl. So, can we just get started now? I'm ready to work." She said avoiding the subject.

"Julian! My boy! Good morning! I see my daughter got to you first!" Daniel said laughing and coming over to us. "I was going to warn you that she might be in a fitful mood. She has been foul ever since she got back from her date with some boy last Friday night. I swear, when I find out who hurt my baby, I'm going to have his head!" Daniel said furiously. I looked to Serena, seeing her hide her face from me, she hadn't told him. "Well, how about I kick his ass with you? If he hurt this lovely creature, then he doesn't deserve anything she has to offer. I'm sure he will be very sorry in the end though…Serena is quite a jewel." I said seeing her look my way and blush. "Daddy, I have to work now!" she fussed pushing him away. "Be good darling!" he said kissing her cheek and walking to his office. "He is so embarrassing!" she said through clenched teeth. I chuckled slightly at the sight of her; she looked so sexy like that.

"Serena, can we please talk in my office?" I begged. She sighed in defeat and nodded her head, "Well, hurry it up, I want to get started." She said walking into my office. I smiled and hurried in behind her, closing the door.

"Darien, you know, I don't care if you…" she started, but I silenced her with a kiss, hoping to take her breath away. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening our kiss. When we broke away for air, I looked down at her swollen lips pursed together, a little swollen from my kiss.

"God your beautiful." I whispered to her. She pushed me away, "Yea, I bet you tell Beryl that all the time." "Will you at least let me explain?" I begged again, "No. I don't care what you say," she said turning away from me. "You are acting like a child!" I yelled. She turned towards me again, fury evident on her face. "I TRUSTED YOU!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "You know what? I don't want this job. I'll see you in class tomorrow professor." She spit out, leaving my office. "Geez, I really screwed things up." I moaned, putting my head in my hands…

"Yes. Apparently you did." A male voice said, shocking me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All! Im glad you are enjoying the story! it's been ridiculous fun to write! Anyways, keep the reviews coming, makes me want to finish the story faster!!! Enjoy!**

**-Mysticalelf58**

**Chapter Nine: Making Up**

**(Darien Pov)**

I turned to see Daniel at the door. This was bullshit, why did this stuff always happen to me?

"What can I do for you?" I asked, hoping he didn't know what was going on. "You were the man she went out with, weren't you?" he asked, shocking me. Well, he'd have to find out eventually. "Yes." I answered truthfully. "Thank you for telling the truth Julian." He responded, coming into my office and shutting the door behind him. I felt a knot beginning to build inside my stomach, what was he going to say?

"So, are you going to explain why my daughter is crying in her room every night or am I going to have to kill you?" he said giving me a serious look. "Hah, um, well…I guess ill tell you." I said sitting down.

I explained the story, at least the part where Beryl came into the picture at the manor. "I didn't want Beryl after I found out about her and Damon. But when she came to the house and kissed me, I tried to get her off of me, but when I finally did, Serena was already gone and didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Daniel, I really do like your daughter. I think she is an amazing person. I actually didn't know that she was your daughter until last Wednesday night." I said looking at him, seeing concern apparent in his eyes. I got nervous when his eyes took on a more serious look.

"Julian, how did you meet Serena? She had that date planned before you met her here at the office." He asked. Uh-oh…I didn't think about that. "Um, well you see…" I started, seeing him cross his arms in front of his chest. "Ugh, I met her at her school. I'm her Greek Mythology teacher." I confessed seeing his eyes widen. "Daniel, please don't tell anyone here. I always wanted to be a teacher, but when my dad passed this business onto me, I thought I'd never get the chance. I double majored in Education in college and then got a job at Clemson University as a side job. Please don't tell, I will have to choose between this business and my teaching." I begged him, his facial expressions softening.

He chuckled softly, "You know, as a father, I feel like killing you for hurting my baby girl, but as a friend, and a guy, I understand the predicaments we men get ourselves into unwillingly." He said looking at me again. "Daniel, please don't hate me." I said coming to sit beside him. He laughed softly again, "I won't as long as you make up with my Serena." He said getting up to leave. "But how do I do that? You're her father, you know more about her than I do." I said asking for help. "True, but I'm not trying to get romantic with my daughter. You'll figure something out. Oh, and I won't tell a soul about the teaching stuff. Just be careful ok?" he said leaving. I shrunk down in the chair, massaging my temples. This was going to take longer than I thought it would, but I would make it up to Serena and prove her wrong about me.

**The Next Day at School (Malachite's Classroom)**

**(Serena Pov)**

"Hey Sere! Wow, you don't look happy to tell me details." Mina started coming to sit by me. I hadn't even bothered getting myself all dressed up today, I was to pissed off at him. I was wearing my tight black secret pants with a tight pink spaghetti strap shirt, no makeup, my black glasses on, and flip-flops.

"Serena…" "Mina! Not now!" I fussed rolling my eyes at her. Couldn't she tell I wasn't in the mood. "Pizza run tonight ok?" she said as I nodded. She was trying, and I didn't want to be mean, I just wasn't in the mood. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." I said, sadly looking her way. "It's ok cuz, we will talk about it tonight. I love you." she said smiling. "Love you too." I said back, turning my attention to Malachite as he started teaching.

After class, I started to leave, but was stopped by Malachite, "Not today please." I pleaded looking him in the eyes. His face softened at my request, "Just give him a chance ok? Please…for me? You got Mina to listen to me…just listen to Darien." He begged, making me rethink my anger. He was right, if Mina hadn't toughened up, then she wouldn't be the way she is with Malachite right now. Now it was my turn.

When I got to his classroom, his door was sitting open and I stopped in the doorway, noticing him deep in thought. "GOD! I can't do this!" he said suddenly, startling me, "How am I supposed to grade these papers while she is mad at me?" he groaned and I smiled knowing he was thinking of me.

"Well, let's fix our problem and then you can grade my paper first." I said seeing him turn quickly to face me. "Serena, thank god! I…um…how are you today?" he asked trying to sound smooth. "I'm ok. Is there an apology in here somewhere?" I asked smirking at him and closing the door behind me.

"I'm really sorry Sere. You aren't just some girl to me, and I don't want anything to do with Beryl. You are all I want, and by the way, your dad knows." He added, my eyes almost bulging out of my head. "How does my dad know?" I asked loudly. "Calm down Serena, he is ok with us, he just told me to make up with you and not to hurt his baby girl again." He said hesitantly. I smiled at his uneasiness; my daddy had a knack for making people feel that way, especially when it came to me.

"And I told him the whole story about Beryl." He added and I smiled again, he was putting himself out there for me. "Now I can see why daddy wants to kill you." I joked seeing his face falter. "I'm just kidding Darien." I said walking over to him. "Serena, please forgive me?" He said hugging me. "I forgive you." I said solemnly, holding onto him tightly. He pulled away and kissed me passionately, molding his body closer to mine. I quickly pulled away from him and backed up once I heard someone in the hallway, "Someone is coming." I said seeing him quickly sit down and take out his grade book.

"Professor Philippe?" Dean Chaser said coming inside the classroom. "Good afternoon!" Darien said greeting him. "Hello Miss Kensington, how is the semester coming along?" he asked. I shyly looked up at him and smiled, "It's coming along well. I'm just having a little bit of trouble in this class and in Calculus, but that's about all. Professor Philippe was just trying to help me figure out something to do for extra credit." I answered seeing Darien smile. "Well that's nice of you, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" he asked, "Yes, that will be fine. We will discuss this later all right? See you tomorrow!" he said as I nodded and left.

As they started talking, I cracked it open slightly so that I could spy. "Darien, I got a call this afternoon concerning you. Why didn't you inform me that you owned Mystique and Philippe Inc.?" Dean Chaser asked him. Darien's eyes widened and I could see him start panicking.

"Mr. Chaser, my father never wanted me to teach, but I had always dreamed of it. I never informed you about my company because I didn't want you to think that it would interfere with my teaching. I love this job, Dean Chaser." He finished. I smiled at him; he was truly an amazing man.

"Well, I don't mind that you are teaching here at the same time, I just wish you would've told us." He said. "Yes, and I'm very sorry. I just didn't want the media around. The paparazzi have been crazy enough as of lately and with my grandfather coming into town soon, I didn't want it to be worse." Darien said. His grandfather? Hmm, I'll have to ask him about that.

"Well, it'll be our little secret, how about that?" Dean Chaser said, making me giggle slightly. "Well Darien, we will talk later, my daughter's new boyfriend is coming over tonight and well, I have to say that I am a little frightened. She tends to bring home the ruffians these days." He ended walking to the door. I scrambled into the girls bathroom just in time, laughing at him. Men are so ridiculous sometimes!

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Darien standing at the door, "I was wondering when you would come out. I saw you at the door peaking in you little spy!" he said smiling. "So your grandfather is coming into town huh?" I said walking back into his classroom with him. "Yes, but I don't know why. I actually have a really bad feeling about him coming. He is a work Nazi." He ended making me laugh. "I can just picture him now acting like Adolph Hitler!! Hah!" I said bursting into laughter. He started laughing too, "You have no idea!"

After we finished our "talk" I left him to grade his papers. Somehow I knew that he and I were different and made for more than either of us thought.

"Hey Sere!" I heard a girl yell. I turned to see Lita walking up, "Hey! Where you coming from?" I asked her, seeing her face turn red. "Well, um, I am taking you and Mina's route and I asked out Professor Swayne." She said sighing. "Oh, really?" I said smirking. "Yes. We are going ice-skating Saturday night. I'm really excited. You know I was always a pro at ice-skating." She said smiling. I was always jealous of the way she perfected the art of ice skating.

"But what if he sucks?" I asked seeing her eyes widen and panic rush through her eyes, "Oh no! I didn't think about that!" she freaked. "Don't worry…if he does, you can help and it'll be romantic and stuff." I said seeing her calm down. "Sere, do you think I was to forward? I do that sometimes." She said, fear creeping into her eyes. "No sweetie, I think you did the right thing. He is a shy one. And don't worry, you are going to do fine! Just be yourself!" I answered. "Thanks! Well, there is my car! Call me later ok?" she said as I nodded.

I looked to my left and saw Mina looking staring at a new shiny, black Aston Martin sitting in the parking lot with a big red bow on it, "Someone must be happy." I commented going over to stand beside her. "Yea, have you gone over to look at it?" she asked as I shook my head no. "Well, lets go! I want to see whom it's for! By the way, are you and Darien ok?" She asked me. "Yea, we are ok now. No need to worry!" I said grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the car. I looked around the parking lot to see if anyone was looking, but when I noticed no one, I opened the card, "Oh my god…" I gasped.

_To my Dear Serena,_

_I knew you and Mina would read this. I wanted to put your name on the front window shield but then got an idea for the card. I hope you like this present. I saw it and thought of you. I had heard your dad saying that they didn't have the money to buy you a car, so I called him this morning and asked for permission. I sincerely hope you like it. I know that you are probably still angry with me, and I deserve it, but I am greatly sorry. I have a reservation for us Friday night, at eight, at __**Je T'aime**__, if you forgive me please come._

_Sincerely,_

_Julian_

"It's mine." I said handing her the note. "And here is the key," she said pulling out the key from the envelope. "So, shall we take a ride?" she asked smirking at me. I screamed and grabbed the key from her, quickly getting into the car, "Lets ride!" I said driving off.

That amazing man bought me a car! I have never been more excited in my life.

"So, now I have to go shopping. I half to have a new dress for Friday night, and it has to be sexy and ravishing." I said hearing her squeal. "So where do I go for a fabulous dress?" I asked. "Baby Phat…they always have the best clothes. It's not to expensive but its still nice and classy too." She said leading me in the direction of the store. Friday night was going to be amazing…and I was going to make sure Darien never forgot it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Well, some reviews have been AWESOME...others have been a little downing...but its okay, i will continue to write and enjoy it!**

**BrodySTFU**: I'm going to give you simple advice, if you dont like my 90's dance routines or even my story, DON'T READ IT! Point Blank. But i can promise you that it is 100 original...I WROTE IT! You give me a story that has the exact same details down to the car, and the restaurant, and what the professors teach, and ill give your review even the slightest bit of thought...but until then, keep those comments to urself because i seriously doubt that you'll find one. Alot of authors have the same ideas when it comes to writing stories...its not uncommon! And me writing on this website is simply that...i just post stories...i dont read other peoples stories...i have plenty of books to read at home. I haven't looked at any other stories on this website so if my story is close to someone else's...so be it...but my thoughts came from my friend who had an affair with her professor at the school i went to. That's where i got the idea to write a professor/student relationship story.

**Itarille Celebrindal**: Yea, i know what the Clemson area looks like too...i have friends who go to school there, and had a boyfriend who lived there, so for two years, i was down there practically every weekend. And i go to practically every Clemson football game, my family has season tickets...so i know what the area looks like. Check out my profile...i don't live but a couple of hours from there. I'm just using my own imagination...screw me for doing that...isn't that what people do with stories? Use imagination? And maybe some of us like the whole "Picture Perfect," scantily clad, voraciously libidinous Barbie and Ken dolls...some of us like to think that maybe life could be perfect in that way...thats why some of us write stories this way. And trust me, i have friends who have relationships with professors, teachers, it happens...thats where i got the idea. My friend Brooke dated her P.E teacher her whole senior year, screwed him, and then officially started dating him out in the open the day after she graduated. My roommate in college had a relationship with her professor and the idea of tenure, paychecks, or professional opinions didn't really get in the way when he "screwed" her. It happens. But thankyou for your opinion anyway...have fun reading the rest of my story if you choose to! If not, i wont be offended...i happen to like my story just fine.

**Anyways, i hope that those of you who like the story continue to read it! I may not be Amanda Scott, Karen Kelley, or Stephenie Meyer, but i enjoy the whole process of thinking up my OWN schemes and forming a love that not even the most cynical person can deny...plus, i have plenty of time to do it! I'm pregnant and having a baby in June...i just found out that it's a BOY!! But im on bed rest, so i have plenty of time and energy to put into this story!! Enjoy!**

-**Randi**

**Chapter Ten: A Night To Remember…**

**(Darien Pov)**

All week long, I only had spoken a few words to Serena. I had watched her find her new car, and the look on her face had been priceless. Her dad had been hard to convince, but once I mentioned the price of cars today, he gave in saying, "If you want to treat my baby girl like that, go ahead." But then, the next day, I had seen the Aston Martin, or Vanquish as most call it, and I knew it was perfect for Serena.

Now, it was finally Friday though and I couldn't wait until tonight…it was going to be perfect.

**(Serena Pov)**

"So Mina, what do you think?" I asked. Mina and I had been to every mall within a 90-mile radius around Clemson, even Anderson, to just find the perfect dress. We hadn't found anything and we'd been searching all week long.

"You look amazing…there is no way that Darien will be able to hold back anything." She gasped, making me smile. "Good…that's what I want." I answered.

"Honey, don't you think you better get going? Its 7:30 and I know you don't want to be late for him." My dad said coming into the room. I walked over and hugged him, "Daddy…thank you for understanding this." I said. "You're welcome. As long as he doesn't hurt my baby then I won't object, plus he bought you that shiny car." He said leading Mina and I down the stairs. I laughed at his comment; he and mom were all about that car.

"Don't worry daddy, I think you scared him good and proper." I laughed seeing him smile. "Oh honey, you look ravishing. There better not be any ravishing tonight by the way! Of course I would love grandchildren, but not in the next couple of…9 months." Mom said making my face turn blood red. I couldn't believe she was saying this at this right moment!

"Mom!!" I fussed grabbing my purse and my keys, "There will be no ravishing. Just some smooching! Bye!" I said, quickly rushing out the door and to my car.

I heard my dad yelling something, but ignored it knowing he hadn't liked my idea about smooching, little did he know that there was going to be more than smooching tonight…at least according to my plans.

**At Je Taime…**

**(Darien Pov)**

I arrived at the restaurant 20 minutes early; I didn't want her to get there before me. But as I waited, I became more and more nervous. I knew she was coming, but I couldn't help but wonder what she would say.

"Hey Handsome." I heard a female voice say. I whipped my head around quickly and saw the most amazing creature that I had ever laid eyes on. "I hope I'm not late." She said coming to sit by me. "You late Serena? Never." I said sarcastically. "You look beautiful." I commented trying to catch my breath. She looked incredible.

Her long, golden, blonde hair was down in waves of curls with jewels thrown in here and there making it shine in the candlelight. She was dressed in a tight, long, halter dress that was midnight black. It had a long split that went up her right leg to about mid-thigh with ruffles on the sides. A diamond-studded choker adorned her neck along with a bracelet and earrings to match. On her feet were shiny black high heels that tied up her legs to her calf, elongating her legs.

"Are you ok? You're blushing." She said feeling my forehead. "Yea, I'm ok. You really look stunning tonight." I said again, seeing her blush. "You're sweet." She said brushing a stray hair from my face. As the waiter brought our drinks over, Serena looked to me a little confused, "I know that you love coke so i ordered it for you...if you want something else then you can..." "No Darien, thank you, it's fine." she interrupted, smiling in my direction.

"So my dear, shall we get to the eating or are we going to sit here tonight and talk?" I said hearing her laugh. "How about we do both? I hate when people don't talk during dinner…it makes the whole thing just so complicated." She said. "I agree. Waiter?" I called. She smiled to me again and I couldn't help but feel shivers go all through my body.

"So, what will you two be having tonight?" the waiter asked. "I'll have the filet mignon with the baked potato on the side, and a salad with no dressing, but can you put like extra croutons on it?" she asked sweetly. He nodded, writing it down, "And how would you like your streak?" he asked. "Medium well please." she answered. He nodded then looked to me, "I'll have the same thing, Medium well, but i'd like ranch dressing on my salad." i finished as he nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

"So, how was your week?" i asked her. She rolled her eyes as she played with the straw that was in her drink, "My mom went on and on about meeting you. She's really excited that i've met someone...especially a rich someone...no offense." she said, a broad smile coming to her face. I chuckled and shook my head slightly, "No, it's perfectly fine. Most mothers just want their daughters to be well cared for, stable." She nodded, sighing. "The money isn't the issue with me though Darien, i just want to find that all consuming love that my parents have."

I gasped, suddenly remembering my parents and the way they used to fight about everything. I never really got to witness the love Serena was talking about, but i'd secretly hoped my entire life to find it with someone...someone who completed me.

"Oh...here's our food." she said, breaking me from my reverie. I saw her eyes go wide, along with her smile, as the waiter set her food down in front of her. I smiled at how beautiful she was, and silently thanked God that he'd brought her to me.

Later on, after dinner, Serena followed me to my mansion to watch a movie. "I don't know if this is a good idea." She said walking into the living room with me. "And why not?" I asked, worried that she felt uncomfortable. "Because, the last time I was here, bad things happened." She mentioned sitting on my couch. "Well I can promise that you won't ever see her around me anymore." I said sitting beside her, lacing my fingers through hers.

"So what do you want to watch?" I asked hearing her sigh. "How about Pirates of the Caribbean? You know, the third one? That's a guy/girl movie in itself! Best for both sides! The fight scene is INCREDIBLE!" she mentioned making me smile. She was trying to compromise for me.

"Sure. Bosley!!!" I yelled not wanting to get up. "Yes sir?" he asked coming in the living room. "Can you start Pirates of the Caribbean three please?" I asked seeing him nod. "You lazy bum!!" Serena said slapping my arm playfully. "I don't mind miss. Master Julian doesn't really have me do anything anymore. He says I'm too old." He laughed. She laughed too, looking my way. "That's sweet." She said kissing my cheek. I smiled in admiration, this girl was amazing and I felt like the luckiest man alive.

"Sir?" Bosley said noticing my blushing face. "Yes?" I asked. "Would you like some tea or something?" he asked turning off the lights and lighting the candles. "No, but what are…?" "I'll be right back sir." He finished leaving the room. I looked at Serena's amused look and chuckled, "Is he trying to tell us something Darien?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess so."

"Here you go sir." Bosley said coming back into the living room. "Bosley, where is Molly?" I asked noticing I hadn't heard her scurrying around the house. "She is at her friend Jana's house. By the way, your grandfather is coming tomorrow. I was told to tell you to make sure that a limo is waiting for him." He finished. "But I thought he was coming in two weeks?" I asked freaking out. "Don't worry master! I cleaned the house all afternoon and made sure the guest room is ready and everything!" Bosley said trying to calm me.

"Ok, ok…um…wow," "Darien, calm down." Serena said rubbing my arm. I looked over to see her smiling at me, "Everything is going to be ok. Just don't send the Hummer limo over, I don't think older folks like those kind of cars." I chuckled, "You're right. Bosley, send Jamie down to the airport tomorrow all right? Wait, what time?" "Two sir." "Ok, send him at two then. Good lord, my grandfather is a jackass, I don't want you to be around him. He is ridiculous!" I said sitting back against the couch. "Don't worry. Now, let's eat some popcorn! Bosley? Can you help me?" Serena asked. "Serena?" I said awkwardly. "Sit down, get comfortable, and I will be right back!" she said leaving with Bosley. Women, they never listened.

When Serena came back in, she was carrying a big bowl of popcorn that had chocolate balls mixed in with it. "What in the world?" I asked. "Well, the mix of sugar and salt makes it all the while better! Don't knock it until you try it and if you don't like it, then I have some left in the kitchen." She commented holding it out to me. I took a handful and ate some, surprised at how good it actually was.

"This is better than I imagined." I said taking another handful. "Thank you Bosley!" Serena said waving to him. He bowed and left the living room, winking at me before closing the door.

"So, why are you so nervous about your Grandfather coming?" she asked me while the movie credits were rolling. I smiled at her innocence, "He can be such a jackass. I hate it when he comes. He is like the Nazi of everything! Things have to perfect and nothing can be out of place. He judges me all the time, and I remember how he used to hound father about the company, always hassling him about getting married saying it would better his image for the company." I answered, replaying every memory I had of my grandfather. He had never been one to be loving and caring with my sister or me.

"My dad was like that for a while. He wanted me to be something I wasn't but I set him straight my senior year. He wanted me to be a businesswoman, but I all I wanted to do was dance, so when he started fussing about college, I told him to get over it. I didn't want to do business, I wanted to dance." She answered startling me yet again. She could do so much more than I was able to. She stood up for what she wanted to do, and yet all I could do was cower and hide from my grandfather.

"You are truly amazing." I said breathlessly. She turned towards me and smiled, "You can be too if you just stand up for what you want. If you can already handle all three of your jobs then it shouldn't be a problem. Just tell him about it, and tell him he has no choice in the matter." She said laying her head down on my shoulder.

"So, what are you doing for your fall break?" i asked her. She shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know. I was thinking about going down to stay in downtown Charleston. Lita hasn't really been there before so i was thinking that we could go do some shopping and some dining...have some fun while we're out. What about you?" she asked, turning the question on me. I shook my head, not really knowing. "Don't know actually, i was thinking about just staying here since i'm going to have a lot to do with the club, and the business, AND teaching. But you girls should definitely go, Charleston is simply the most amazing place i've been to. I love going down to the Battery, the gazebo over there is awesome. Plus they have an aquarium...that'd be fun for you girls. Women always love aquariums." i finished, hearing her giggle.

"What's so funny?" i asked her. She shook her head, never breaking her gaze from the tv. "Serena?" I said quietly, seeing her raise her head and look at me, "Yes?" she asked smiling. "I…" I started but didn't finish. I slowly leaned my head down and captured her lips, feeling her instantly respond to me. I felt her arms encircle my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. I ran my tongue over her lips and she gasped, giving me the opportunity to delve my tongue into her mouth.

I could do nothing but moan at the way she tasted, she tasted of strawberries and cream and her tongue was so soft, I was in heaven. But when she broke our kiss, I growled a little at the lack of contact, that is, until she straddled my lap and roughly kissed me again. I moaned again feeling her rock against me.

"Don't start anything you won't finish." I warned breaking the kiss again. "Who said I wasn't going to finish it?" she said smirking. I laughed and pulled her down to kiss me again. Suddenly, her cell phone went off and I groaned as she got off to answer it,

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**SERENA! Where are you?"**_ I heard a woman's voice say

"_**Mom! I was in the middle of some smoochies! Why are you interrupting me? It's only…"**_

"_**Yes, it's only 12:30!!!"**_ her mother fussed. I chuckled hearing her fuss.

"_**Sorry Mom! Geez, I'll be home in a little while!" **_

"_**Thirty minutes honey! I have kept your father calm this long, but he has been sleeping for a while. I'm afraid for him to wake up!"**_ She commented making me cringe. Serena's dad was one man that I really WAS afraid of.

"_**Ok mom, I love you! Bye!"**_ she said hanging up the phone.

She turned towards me with sad eyes, "I wanted to finish this, i've been thinking about it all night." She said coming to sit beside me. I laughed at her persistence, "We can finish this another time, i'm not going anywhere. I don't want Daniel to fuss at work tomorrow! Especially with my grandfather there!" I said making her laugh. "Oh well. Walk me to my car?" she asked innocently. I nodded and took her hand, lacing my fingers with hers. I saw her blush and smiled knowing that I had made her feel that way.

Once we reached her car, I opened the door and waited for her to get in, "Darien?" she said looking at me, "Yes Ma'am?" I said sarcastically. "I had a nice time tonight. Thank you," she answered, blushing once again. I bent down and kissed her, not wanting her to go.

"Stay." I asked suddenly, shocking not only myself, but her as well. She gasped and pulled away, "I can't…my family…" "Will know you are safe with me. We don't have to do anything…just stay with me…please?" I begged shutting her door again. She put her head down, and I could feel the contemplation fueling within her.

"Darien…" she started, taking her cell phone out of her purse, "You better be able to handle my dad tomorrow." She answered smiling at me. I chuckled and nodded, "No sweat." I answered, silently fearing the confrontation i knew was to come.

"_**Daddy? You're awake."**_ She said looking at me.

"_**Where are you? Are you on your way?" **_he asked hastily.

**_"No, um, I'm going to stay at Darien's house tonight and don't freak out daddy! Nothing is going to…"_**

"_**NO YOU ARE NOT YOUNG LADY! You are only 19!! He is 25!"**_

"_**Daddy, that isn't bad! I'll be back around lunch! I am a grownup and I am allowed to make my own decisions! Please daddy?"**_ she begged.

"_**Tell him if he hurts my baby girl or defiles her that I will KILL him! Goodnight sweetie!"**_ her dad said as the worry returned yet again.

"Well? Are we going to stand outside all night or are we going to go inside? It is really cold out here!" she said as I chuckled and picked her up, bringing her inside. She giggled as I went up the stairs and into my room. "Wow…" she gasped as I set her down. I had actually gotten that from every person who had ever been in my room.

My bedroom had a huge bathroom, and then a living room attached on the right side. The walls were midnight blue. The windows were covered with sheer dark blue curtains. My floors were dark blue and gold tile with little gold carpets laid around in the bathroom, right next to my bed, and then under the table in the living room part of my room. My bed was a canopy bed that was covered in midnight blue satin sheets that had a down feather comforter and a dark blue sheer curtain surrounding the bed on all sides with gold sparkles embedded in it. Gold columns surrounded the bed too making it look imperial. I had a walk-in closet with a side for me and then a side for my future wife. My bathroom had a big shower with showerheads on all four walls. I also had a Jacuzzi built in so that my wife and I could have some fun. I had a vanity built in for my future wife also. I had always dreamed of bringing up my kids in this house…I wanted my wife to have everything she needed…and also everything she ever wanted. The other separate part of my room was a living room with a big flat screen television, a golden plush u-shaped couch, and a golden love seat to match. A glass table with moons and stars embedded in it was in the middle on top of a plush gold carpet.

"This is gorgeous." She said marveling in the size and beauty of my room. As I had already figured, Bosley had set it up for me. The candles I had around my room were lit and the ethereal glow of my room was outrageous.

"Looks like Bosley has been in here." She giggled going over to some of the candles. "He likes them. He says it strikes the mood for anyone. He and his wife love them. I think it reminds him of how they first met." I said seeing her interest already, "And how'd they meet?" she asked. I smiled, knowing she would go "awe" from how they met. "In a candle store in New York." I answered. She laughed softly, "Awe…that is so sweet, but it figures, the whole candle scene and all."

As Serena scoped out my room, I went and turned on Pirates of The Carribean again, knowing she might want to finish watching the rest of it. "So, how about we finish this movie? It was getting to the good parts." I said coming to sit next to her. "Awe, your so sweet." She said lacing her fingers with mine. "I'm glad you're staying with me tonight." I said seeing her smile widen, "Me too." She answered softly snuggling into me.

After the movie was over, I noticed Serena had fallen asleep. I didn't want to wake her but I knew she wouldn't sleep comfortably in that dress. "Serena." I whispered softly into her ear, kissing her on the cheek. "Mmmm…" she moaned kissing me on the lips softly. I chuckled into our kiss, "I could wake up like that every day." She whispered breaking our kiss.

"Oh god…I um…I didn't mean…" "Yes you did." I said kissing her again, not wanting her to take it back. She smiled into the kiss and then backed away slowly, "So what'd you wake me up for?" she asked suggestively. "Not for that my dear, even though now that you are staying, we can finish what you started. But, I'd hate to defile daddy's little girl…so I thought I'd get you some pajamas, thinking you would like those better than that dress." I answered seeing her smirk diminish. "Oh poo…you're no fun…" She started getting off the couch, "But sweet…and honest." She finished smiling.

"I'm not going to do you wrong. I'm going to treat you like a queen." I said seeing her smiled widen once again. "Thank you." she said honestly, coming over to hug me. "Now what do you say to some pajamas?" I said seeing her nod her head quickly. "Can I wear one of your tee-shirts?" she asked innocently. I cocked my head to the left, looking at her funny, "What? I saw it in a movie and always wanted to do it!" she said giggling. I chuckled and threw her one of my collar shirts, I always wanted to see a hot girl in one of those.

She ran into the bathroom to change, and I tried to prepare myself to not jump her when she came out. When that door opened, and my goddess walked out, I couldn't catch my breath. I remembered how Mal said it would give you the shivers, but she was too much. I felt like my heart was going to stop.

"So? Do I look like those movie chicks?" she asked as I nodded dumbly in response, "You look better than those movie chicks." She giggled and went over to the bed getting under the covers, "So are you going to change or just sit there and stare at me?" she asked. I blushed furiously, grabbed a pair of pants, and went into the bathroom to change and compose myself. Something told me that in the morning, I was going to need a cold shower.

"Darien?" I heard her call. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind, and walked out. "Yea? You ok?" I asked nonchalantly trying to sound normal. But when I noticed her, I decided that maybe her staying tonight wasn't such a good idea. She was on sitting up on her knees looking at me.

"Oh god…" I groaned turning around slowly and then looking at her again, feeling my pants start to feel tighter, "Are you ok?" she asked giggling. She knew.

"No. With you in that shirt, sitting like that, all I want to do is ravish you." I said seeing a slight brush creep into her cheeks. "Well…why don't you?" she asked innocently. I looked at her, shocked, "Serena, I…I can't. Not tonight." I answered seeing her smile falter. "Why not? Are you scared of my daddy?" she asked. Me? Scared? Hah!

"A little bit." I answered. She laughed at my impudence, "Don't be. He really isn't that bad." She said as I went over to the bed and crawled over to her and enveloped her within my arms. "Oh really?" I asked seeing her nod. "Well…you do look quite delicious in MY shirt." I said kissing her. She giggled as I laid her on the bed, kissing her senseless, feeling her arms and legs wrap around my body.

I groaned at the feeling, I had never felt so complete in my life, especially wrapped in the embrace of a woman. I had always felt as if something was missing, but with Serena, it was different. I could never get tired of being wrapped in her arms.

"Darien?" She whispered breaking our kiss, "Yes ma'am?" I said back, hearing her sigh, "Um, well, you see, um…" She started as I looked at her weirdly, "We don't have to if you're…" "NO! It's not that. Well, um…I've been with a lot of other guys. Well not A LOT…but not…just like…you know…2…I've been with like 5. And yes, I know...a lot…but I'm not a slut or anything so…um…" "Serena, I don't care. I'm not going to like you any less. Everyone makes mistakes. All I care about is you and I…here…right now. I don't care about your past. I've made mistakes too. But they aren't our problem…this thing between you and I…is just that…between you and I…no one else." I finished seeing tears form in her eyes. "Thank you." she said kissing me again.

I smiled into our kiss, loving that I didn't feel in the least bit ready to run and hide. Maybe this thing between Serena and I was more than either she or I could comprehend…maybe fate was finally on my side.

So? What'a ya think? I tried to put a little more into this chapter, satisfy those who complain. Keep the reviews coming! I love em...good OR bad!

-mysticalelf58


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY AGAIN! I'm sorry if i made anyone angry in the last chapter from my words to the two other artists...my hormones are out of wack and i tend to get angry really easily! I do apologize tho...i was just expressing my opinion. And as for the whole Clemson deal...i don't really know what kind of classes they have, well i do know some, but anyway, nor do i know any of the professors personally, this is just my imagination running wild...im just having fun! But i hope you all still enjoy this story! Keep the reviews coming!!**

**-mysticalelf58**

**Chapter Eleven: Meeting Grandfather Philippe, and a Big Problem**

**(Serena Pov)**

The next morning, I awoke to the most amazing sight. A very warm, naked Darien was cuddled up next to me, and still asleep.

I had never stayed with a man before. Granted, I had slept with them, but never stayed the night. I could get used to waking up to him every morning. He looked like an angel. His bangs were slightly down in his face and his hair was tousled all over the place, but it made him look even more innocent.

"Like what you see?" he suddenly asked me. My face burned with embarrassment, he had caught me looking.

"Maybe?" I said playfully. Last night had been the most amazing, LONG, night of my life. I had never known what heaven was like but last night had to be close. The things that man had done to my body last night were incredible.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked as I quickly nodded my head. If I didn't get any food soon, I was going to fall out!

He pressed a button on the side of his bed and about 5 minutes later, Bosley popped his head in the room, "Good morning! Did you sleep well?" He asked, making me blush. "Good morning to you too Bosley…and yes we did." I answered, seeing him smirk.

"Well, what can I get the both of you?" He asked. "Can you bring Miss Kensington and I some breakfast?" "Of course sir. Blueberry Muffins, pancakes, and bacon ok miss?" Bosley asked me. I nodded, "Yes. Thank you," I answered shyly. I had forgotten for a moment that Darien and I were both naked.

"How'd you sleep?" Darien asked me, snuggling back into my body. I blushed furiously, feeling bashful.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. "Noth…nothing." I answered. "You're blushing. A little nervous?" he asked running his hand up and down my sides. "Maybe. I'm just not used to waking up, naked, beside a man. Every girl gets nervous in a situation like this…it wouldn't be normal for me to NOT get nervous." I said trying to defend myself.

He chuckled and ducked his head under the covers to look at my body, I squealed and tried to cover myself, "DARIEN!! Stop!" I squealed again, hearing him laugh. My body went rigid when he kissed the side of my hip, "You're beautiful." He murmured against my skin. I smiled, saying a soft thank you as he came up from the covers and kissed me, making me shiver from happiness.

He moved over me, laying his body on top of mine without crushing me, "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. You are something you know that?" I giggled, loving the compliments he kept throwing at me. "Well, I try…I take after my mother, you should know that."

He brushed his lips over mine, sending delightful chills down to my core. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss. I had always heard people talk about that one perfect kiss…the one that would not only take your breath away, but also burn deep into your soul, shattering you. I always thought it was a myth…until now.

He broke our kiss, and made his way down to my stomach, nipping and biting at it. I moaned softly, feeling like I was floating on a cloud. My body was on fire…each kiss burning me deeper and deeper. "Darien…" I whispered, bringing his attention back to me, "Kiss me…" I asked. He chuckled then brought his lips down to mine once more in an earth shattering kiss…giving me a piece of heaven.

"Sir? Your breakfast is ready." Bosley said, opening the door and coming into the room, interrupting our kiss. I smirked at him, seeing him smile in satisfaction.

"And don't forget that your grandfather will be here in a couple of hours." He reminded us. "Oh, well I'd better be going soon." I said moving to get out of bed. "Why?" Darien asked, placing his hand on my arm to stop me, "Because…your grandfather will be here." I answered, confused as to why he was objecting.

"So? Stay and meet him. I'll have Bosley go and pick up some clothes for you." He said, trying to convince me. "Darien…I don't think that is such a good idea." I told him. He looked down slightly, avoiding my gaze and I knew something was off.

"Ma'am, I think he is scared to face him alone." Bosley started. "BOSLEY…I am NOT!" Darien fussed, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Ok, I'll stay." I said interrupting Darien before he could finish his tirade. Bosley chuckled and left the room, leaving an open-mouthed Darien to stare at me.

"You know, you ought to let him talk more…he knows you a whole lot better than you think. Last night in the kitchen, he told me how nervous you were about me meeting he and Molly. He told me though that you had quite a liking to me and to forgive your stupidity. He's good at what he does. Don't fuss at him." I said taking a bite of some bacon.

"I…um…I'll be right back." He said smiling and getting out of the bed, slipping some boxers on, "Where are you going? It's cold all alone in this bed." I said seeing him second-guess his decision. "I'll be right back…two seconds." He said racing quickly out the door. I giggled; he had one HELL oh an ass!

"Told you I'd be right back." He said seconds later, quickly hopping back into the bed with me. "So, what'd you say to him?" I asked. He smiled up at me, giving me a weird look.

"I told him thank you. I did do something stupid and I owed him for trying to help me out. He really is one of the best friends I've ever had, besides Malachite and the rest of the guys." He said, starting to eat. I kissed his nose and continued eating, enjoying his company.

……………………………………………………

After we finished our breakfast, Darien sent Bosley to my house to pick up some of my clothes while we enjoyed a nice, warm bath in his oh-so-amazing Jacuzzi.

Darien filled it with hot water and bubble solution, then turned on the jets to make it even more comfortable. I couldn't believe how incredible this whole situation was. I was being treated like a queen…I'd only ever been in a Jacuzzi at the beach…but Darien had one built into his bathroom.

I slid his shirt off my body and then slipped into the soothing hot water. I heard Darien chuckle as I sighed from the sheer pleasure I was feeling. "You know, I thought last night that you were simply the most amazing creature I'd laid eyes on, but you in that water, surrounded by the bubbles…god you are amazing." He whispered seductively. I shivered, feeling the goose bumps rise on my skin. "Well why don't you join me and show me how much you appreciate how simply tantalizing I am?" I taunted. He threw on his trademark smirk, slipped off his boxers and then joined me in the hot tub…reminding me once more how heaven would be.

**2:45pm…Darien's Mansion**

Darien's grandfather was due any time now and all the servants in the house were bustling around, trying to make sure everything was in place. Molly and I were watching from the living room. Darien was absolutely going to pieces.

"Has he ever been this flustered before?" I asked, seeing Molly nod her head, "Every time grandfather comes, Darien about has a hernia! It's so funny seeing him stress over nothing. Grandfather Alvin isn't really that bad…you just have to get used to him. He will judge at first, but once he gets to know you, he will loosen up a bunch. But don't let him know if your nervous around him, intimidation is something he relies on in every aspect of his life, but he's like a big, soft, teddy bear…nothing like the monster he will make you think he is." She said, continuing to watch Darien.

"He's here master!" Bosley said going over to the door, "Geez…ok, everyone back to your stations. Molly…you first, you know he adores you. Serena…come stand next to me? I need you." He said holding out his hand. I smiled, taking it and coming to stand next to him. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." I said kissing him. His panicked look quickly vanished, a calm one replacing it, "Thank you…" he whispered in my ear.

"GRANDFATHER!" I heard Molly yell. I turned my head quickly in her direction, seeing an older, but still handsome, copy of Darien. He was much taller, a little bigger build, but he had the same demanding demeanor, and the same stormy blue eyes. "Hello dear Molly! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you! Bosley, what are you feeding her? Miracle grow?" he joked. He chuckled then turned to Darien, his face becoming stoic.

"Julian my boy! So good to see you! And who is this precious girl beside you?" he asked hugging him and then looking in my direction. "Serena Kensington sir." I said, shaking his hand, showing no fear. I had learned from Bosley that Alvin Philippe loved people who didn't fear him.

"Such a beautiful girl Julian. I like her already. But Molly, where is that strapping young man that I keep hearing about?" he asked turning his attention away from me. I sighed and looked to Darien, seeing him smile at me, calming me down.

"Well, he is taking his midterm right now gee-gee." She answered, hugging him once again. "Oh, well I must meet him soon. And Bosley my friend! It is so good to see you again! We must catch up! I've been dying to hear from you and your wife…how is she?" he asked, walking into the living room.

"Whew…" I said hugging Darien. "He likes her!" Molly gasped. "What? That's a good thing right?" I asked, panicking. "Yea…but he has never come out and said it like that. Feel lucky because you might never hear that again!" she giggled, grabbing my arm and leading me into the living room, Darien quickly falling into step behind us.

"Bosley, would you be so kind as to fetch Darien and I some drinks. We have much to discuss, I don't have time to dilly dally, I am unfortunately going to have to get right down to business." He said gesturing Bosley out of the room. "Girls, would you mind leaving us? I hope I don't sound to rude Miss Kensington." He said. "Oh no sir, not at all. Molly and I can go for a swim in the pool." I said leaving with Molly. "I'm sorry my boy, you may not like the news I'm about to tell you." I heard him say as we exited. That was never a good sign.

**The Living Room…**

**(Darien Pov)**

"Bad news I see, lay it on me." I said seeing his half-smile falter, "Grandfather?" I asked, moving to sit next to him on the couch.

"Well, your grandmother and I are moving to Hawaii, and, I am retiring from the business, which would leave you in charge of the entire corporation." He started. "How is that bad news? You get to retire and move to a beautiful island, and I have been running the company here in Clemson and in Atlanta also just fine…um…there is a catch isn't there?" I asked seeing him give me a weird look. That look was NEVER good.

"Yes. Um, well, you have to get married." "Well that isn't too awful…" "In the next four months Julian," he added making my mouth drop. He couldn't be serious.

"But grandfather…" "Well, you and that Serena girl seem to be getting along well…" "WE ARENT EVEN OFFICIALLY DATING THOUGH!" I yelled, getting more and more frustrated by the second. I counted to five in my head, trying to calm myself down. There had to be a way that he and I could work this out…without me getting married.

"I don't understand! Why do I have to get married?" I asked, seeing his temper trying to come out. "Stop acting like a child! Your father left it in his will. If you are to get the entire company then you have to be married before that. I am handing the company over to you in January. You have three months…it shouldn't be to hard." He said getting up to leave. "End of discussion. I'm sorry Julian. I don't have any other choice." He said getting up to leave, "Grandfather…" I started, him turning to face me again. "Yes?" he asked. I hesitated, afraid to say anything at first, "I'm sorry. It's just sudden. Um, I'll think of something." I said seeing him smile, "Julian…you were always a good boy. I'm sorry to do this. I tried to talk your father out of doing this, but he insisted. I am terribly sorry." He said leaving.

I looked to the floor, pondering what I was going too. I was going to have to break things off with Serena…I knew she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment…but…she was so special. No woman had ever made me feel so…loved.

"Julian?" I heard a sweet voice say. I turned to see Serena standing in the doorway, "Hey beautiful." I answered going to hug her. I held her tightly, wondering what I could do.

"Your grandfather said you wanted to see me." She said pulling away. That man…he was trying to get me to ask Serena…and now.

"Um…yea…I just, um…I need a hug." I said enveloping her in my arms again, not really ready to tell her the news. "Julian, is everything ok?" she asked. "Yes." I lied.

She kissed my cheek and laid her head down on my shoulder. Would I really have to give this up?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: This is it…**

**(Serena Pov)**

For the next two weeks, Darien and his grandfather had been spending an enormous amount of time at work, and the only time I got to see him was during class. I had tried to talk to him after class two days ago, but he blew me off saying he had a meeting. I was at a loss and I was majorly nerve racked. Had I don't something wrong? I'd gone over the last day i really spent any time with him, and i couldn't think of anything. An hour after his grandfather had arrived...he'd sent me away. Ever since then, no phone calls, no conversations hardly, just longing looks and small talk...mainly about how busy he was all the time. I thought things were going to change...but...once again...i guess i was wrong.

"Serena! Hey!" Mina said, interrupting my thoughts as she and the girls came over to where I was sitting. "Hey girls! How are things going?" I asked, hoping their relationships were better than mine.

Lita and Jadeite were doing pretty well they were officially dating now, which it was about time that she even found a man that she wanted to be with for a long time. Lita was WAY to picky!

Amy and Zephrite were official, but were hiding it from everyone but us. Amy was afraid of her mother finding out…her parents weren't big on her dating.

Kunzite and Raye were "talking" as she called it. That was her excuse for being scared. Raye was very afraid of a relationship; she'd had many boyfriends, many of which had cheated on her, so she didn't want to rush things.

Mina and Malachite, were, well, dating of course, but she was in heavier than I thought she should've been. She and Malachite were already saying the "I love you's" and of course, she couldn't have been happier, I guess I was just worried that it was going to fast, and a little jealous that mine was less than hopeful already.

"We are all good sunshine, how are you? Mina said you weren't doing so well." Raye asked as we sat down at a table at the local arcade. "Well, I haven't spent any time with Darien and it's just stressing me out. I'm waiting for things to heat up again, get better, and it's not happening. He won't call me, or talk to me, or anything and when he does…its for like…5 minutes a day. I'm just tired of it, I want to know what's going on." I said frustrated. "Go and see him at work." Lita suggested.

I looked up at her, intrigued, "You don't think that's a bit stalkerish?" I asked. "No. Why would it be? You've slept together…you stayed at his house, took a bath with him…please…just say you were there to see your dad, which can't technically be a lie...he does work there." Amy interrupted. I looked over at her, shocked. She was devious, "You are being sneaky my dear." I said seeing her blush. "Well, sometimes you have to be Serena…even I know that. How do you think I keep up with Zephrite? I have to watch him because with as good looking as he is, there are bound to be other girls out there trying to snatch him up." She said making us all laugh. "You can't let your guard down." Lita agreed putting her fist up. I laughed again and decided that later on that day, I was going to visit my man at work to see what he was up to.

Later That Day… 

I finally arrived at Darien's company…after the many trips and turns I'd taken trying to decide whether or not I really wanted to do this, but when I got there, his grandfather spotted me before i could even get halfway to Darien's office.

"Hello Miss Kensington!" He said greeting me. "Hello Mr. Philippe. Is Darien in today?" I asked, seeing him nod quickly afterwards. "Yes, but, may I have a word with you?" he asked as I nodded and followed him.

"Why do you call Julian, Darien?" he asked as we stepped into an elevator. "Well, that's what all his friends call him, so I figured he probably wanted to be called that." I said seeing an odd look from him. "I guess that's reasonable. I don't understand why he doesn't go by Julian though, that was his father's middle name." he said, astonishing me. I'd never really heard Darien talk about his family much.

Once inside the office, he motioned for me to sit down, and I complied, nervous about what might say. "Sir…I…" "Please, let me start." He said, stopping me. I nodded again, fearing what he had to say, Darien had warned me about him. He had a serious look on his face, and I was afraid that he was going to tell me to leave Darien alone.

"I have noticed that Julian has been avoiding you lately, and it partially…well, actually, it's ALL my fault." He started. "But…I don't understand…why would you…" "Let me finish," he commanded, and I complied, motioning for him to continue.

"Julian's father left a couple of rules for him in his will before he and Darien's mother passed away, one of which required him to be married before he takes hold of the company. Well, on the day of my arrival here, I told him he had to get married in four months because I was handing over the company to him in January. He didn't want you to have to marry him, so he has been avoiding you, trying to find a way out without hurting you…but I…my dear…think you and Julian would make a fine couple. What do you think?" he asked me.

I sat still, not really knowing what to say. He had to be married in four monts? FOUR MONTHS? "Sir…" I started, not finishing. "I…" I started again, but didn't know what to say. Did Darien not think I was good enough to marry him? I had good qualities! Why the hell wouldn't he want to marry me? I knew about business matters…I was already well educated…why wouldn't I be good enough? I wasn't at an illegal age...and we both seemed very interested in each other.

"Does Darien think I'm not suitable to marry?" I asked loudly becoming more agitated by the second. This was absurd! I didn't even want to go to school, all i'd ever wanted was to be a housewife to be honest. I'd be a DAMN good wife.

"No dear, he just doesn't want to push it on you. You are only 19 from what he tells me, and he figured that you might want to have a more productive life, one with more opportunities. You have barely even experienced life...you have so much time to do so many things, he just doesn't want to hold you back." He answered. "Oh my..." I said, a little embarrassed. So I was young…who cares? I'd had enough of the whole "free life." I was ready to find the one and form a life with him...have a little boy and a little girl.

"Sir, I would love to marry your grandson." I said smirking. I heard him chuckle at my confession, but, I had thought a lot about Darien's and I relationship, and knew he was the one for me. I wouldn't…couldn't think about living my life without anyone else.

"Really?" he asked, smirking at me as well. "Yes. What? You don't think I can make those kind of decisions at this age? I'm going to let you in on something sir…I grew up with Daniel Kensington…one of your WONDERFUL employees and he taught me everything that there is to know about business matters. And i grew up with a wonderful mom who taught me how to cook, clean, do all of the household chores. She brought me up like a true southern belle. Why wouldn't I make a suitable wife?" I asked, challenging him. He chuckled and smiled at me, "You my dear are perfect! Let's go talk to him right now." He said getting up. "Wait...RIGHT NOW?" i said, not really sure if it was a good idea. "Of course my dear! C'mon!" He said, motioning for me to follow. I got up, laughed, and followed suit. He approved, and enjoyed my antics…this would prove to be an interesting conversation.

Once we arrived at Darien's office, he was deep in paperwork, and i could tell by the expression on his face that he was not only frustrated, but very tired as well. He looked stressed, and i felt bad for him. Not only did he have all this work that his grandfather was giving him, but also he had to deal with the club and teaching my class as well. He was truly my hero.

"Stay here for a minute, I'll call you in the office in a second." He whispered as I quickly nodded. I was nervous about this. Marrying Julian was a big decision…but…was I ready? I just kind of jumped the gun without thinking.

No…I was ready.

"Julian my boy! I have found the perfect woman for you to marry!" he said astonishing me. "Oh really? I don't have time for this right now! We'll talk about it later! I'm swamped." He practically growled out. Wow...he had a temper.

"No, Darien, i will finish this today. You have other arrangements...particularly this woman. Now put the papers down and pay attention." He commanded. Darien sighed and did as he was told. "Please don't tell me it's another gold digger, i can't handle those type of women gee-gee." He said, making me giggle. I adored how he and Molly called their grandfather gee-gee. It definitely showed me a side of him i'd never seen before.

"Oh no, she is a fine woman. Come on in dear." He said motioning for me to come in. I smiled and walked in, seeing Darien's mouth drop, "Hey good lookin!" I said giggling at his face. He smiled and ran over to hug me, "So he told you then huh?" he asked as I nodded. "And you agreed?" he asked, "Yes. Would I be here if I didn't?" I said kissing him. He quickly pulled away and smiled again, breathless.

"I'm so sorry about these past couple of weeks, will you come have dinner with me tonight?" he asked, "Yes. Pick me up at seven and don't be late." I said seeing him nod. "See you tonight then." I finished, kissing him on the cheek and quickly exiting the office. A sense of panic entered my body, but, excitement quickly followed after…I was getting married! I couldn't wait to tell the girls!

**Back in The Office…**

**(Darien Pov)**

"Thank you." I whispered to my grandfather. He truly was an amazing man, i'd just always been to blind and stubborn to see it. "You're welcome. She is a good girl. Her father, Daniel Kensington, is a good man right?" he asked. Smart man, "Yes sir." I answered. "Well, hopefully that'll go over well." he said softly.

"I still can't believe you hit on your student. That's not your style." He said laughing. I chuckled too; it was something that I would never regret though. I had told my grandfather about teaching, and then about my club too. It had been time for me to stand up for what I wanted.

"Well, she is a fireball." He finished, leaving the office. "Grandfather? Can you schedule a meeting for me with Daniel at 4? I want to ask him properly for Serena's hand in marriage." I said seeing my grandfather's smile widen, "Of course. Don't be late." He added leaving. I smiled and gathered my stuff, I had to go and buy a ring.

I went downtown to Tiffany's; which I had heard had the best rings to choose from.

"Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with?" a woman said coming up to me. I nodded, feeling a little lost, "I want to get an engagement ring for my fiancé. She is really special and I don't have any limitations on prices." I said seeing her eyes light up. "Can I marry you?" she whispered. I laughed and followed her over to a case filled full of their most elegant rings.

I looked through the many rings they had, seeing ones i liked and ones i hated, but long last, i found one, "I want that one." I said pointing to a simple, yet elegant ring at the very end of the case. It was a 24 karat gold ring with a heart shaped diamond on top and then 3 diamonds on both sides of that. The wedding band that came along with it had diamonds embedded around the whole band.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded, "Yes. It's perfect." I said seeing her eye widen. She pulled it out, and handed it to me. I admired it's beauty, knowing Sere would love it. "It's a size seven...one of our most expensive rings. what do you think?" she asked. "How much will it cost to have it sized down today by six o'clock along with the regular price?" I asked seeing her eyes get bigger.

"Um, well, it'll cost about $500 to do it today because we'll have to do it here at the store, and then the ring is $7,500 sir…" she said hesitantly. "I'll take it." I said hearing her gasp. "Are you ok? You look a little pale?" I asked. Her face looked deathly white and she looked as if she was about to pass out, "No I'm fine. Um…I'll take you over there sir." She said going over to the register on the right.

"Now, I need the ring to be ready by six. My fiancé and I are going out tonight and I need to have it perfect. She wears a size 4 ½." I finished seeing her nod and write it down on a piece of paper. "They will be ready at six sir." She said handing it to a man behind the counter. "Ok, do you take checks?" I asked seeing her nod. "Yes, but we have automatic transactions now. It'll go right through the bank." She added. "All right, then it'll be $8,100 right?" I asked seeing her face pale again. I wrote the check and handed it to her, seeing her instantly pass out.

"Oh god, ma'am are you ok? Sir…um, she passed out…is she ok?" I asked seeing him nod. "She has never sold anything like this before sir. It's her first time seeing such big money. I'm sorry Mr. Philippe." He said fanning the girl. "Carrie! Come ring Mr. Philippe up! Laney passed out!" he said motioning another girl over. "Sorry about that sir! She um…is new. $8000…oh goodness. Wow…she must be a lucky girl." She said putting my check through the machine. "Yes she is." I answered. She finished ringing me up so I thanked her and left, making sure the girl was ok. Serena was going to be so surprised.

When I got back to the company, Daniel was sitting in my conference room waiting for me. "I think I'm early." He said, chuckling at me. "Oh no, well…only by like, 5 minutes." I said sitting down next to him. "Um, Daniel…well, you see…wow, this is hard for me to say." I said starting to get more and more nervous.

"Julian? Is everything ok?" he asked worriedly. "Yes! Everything is fine! Um, ok, here it goes. I have been given the opportunity to take over the company, but the catch is that I have to get married, by January." I started, seeing him gasp, "And let me guess, you want to marry my daughter? Or try to force her to marry you?" he asked getting aggravated. I sighed, this wasn't going as well as I had hoped.

"No! No, nothing like that Daniel. I was actually going to break up with her. I didn't want to ask her to take such a big step at such a young age. She has so much more to do with her life and I wanted her to have that opportunity." I said, trying to calm him down. He sighed and motioned for me to continue, "But your daughter isn't so easy to get rid of." I said again, seeing his confused look. This was getting crazier by the second.

"My grandfather had a talk with her and when he told her about the situation, and well…she agreed to marry me." I said seeing his eyes widen. "What?" he whispered. "I know it's a lot to swallow…trust me, i couldn't even believe it, but, I wanted to ask you for her hand. I know she agreed to it already, but I wanted you and your wife's approval first. I know Serena loves you both and I want you most of all to approve. You have become my friend and confidant as of lately Daniel, my best friend, and I don't want that to change." I said seeing his face soften. "May I have your approval? Mr. Kensington, can I please marry your daughter? I promise to love and take care of her for the rest of her life. I will give Serena everything she wants, needs, and deserves. I promise." I said seeing tears start to form in his eyes.

I suddenly thought about what I was asking. I was asking a man whom I had come to love and trust, a man who had become my best friend, if I could marry his baby girl. "Daniel, I feel terrible about this, i didn't even think about…" "No Darien, let me say something." He started, taking his glasses off. It was strange but Serena was a carbon copy of him. His blonde hair matched hers along with his blue eyes and tan skin.

"You are a good boy Julian. My daughter has talked about how sweet and kind you have been to her, and I have to say that I would love nothing more than for her to be secure for the rest of her life with you. I've told you that all I want is for my baby girl not to get hurt. If you hurt her, I'll kill you." He said chuckling. "My wife would love you, so yes, you have our approval." He said smiling. Relief washed over me from his words. I was not only getting my dream job, but also my dream wife.

"Now, did you get her a ring?" he asked making me laugh. Of course he would think about that. "Yes, want to see it?" I asked, seeing him nod quickly. I took out a magazine that they'd had at Tiffany's and showed it to him, his eyes bulging at the sight, "Wow…Serena better be thankful or I'm going to have to spank her; which is something I haven't done…ever!" he said laughing.

It was set now, I was going to marry Serena…

**That Night…**

Later on, I picked Serena up from her house in the limo, meeting her mother in the process. Her mother was also a beautiful woman. She was about 5'3, tan, brown hair, and brown eyes. She was toned like Serena too. You could definitely tell that these were Serena's parents. Even her younger brother Sammy looked like her. But he and his mom shared the same characteristics…except his eyes were blue, he was around 13, and he was around 4'8.

"Well, you kids have fun! Congratulations dear!" Serena's mother said hugging both of us. "Thanks mom! Bye Sammy, dad! Love you!" Serena said as she and I left, heading to the restaurant. "Thank goodness! Geez, my mom and dad were ridiculous." She said laying her purse on the seat. "They just worry about you sweetie." I said seeing her eyes light up at the use of the pet name.

"I adore you." She whispered softly. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her, capturing those sweet lips of hers. She moaned into the kiss, straddling me and wrapping her arms around my neck. "I like kissing you this way." She whispered, breaking the kiss. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in for another kiss. She giggled and pulled away again, "I think we're here." I smiled and kissed her quickly, then put her back in the seat.

"Sir?" Bosley said rolling down the front window. "Yes? Are we here?" I asked, seeing him nod. "All right. I'll call you when we are ready." I said opening the door and helping Serena out. She gasped at the sight. Tu Amore was said to be a very romantic restaurant, and I wanted nothing but the best for my fiancé.

"Darien…this is…beautiful." She gasped squealing in excitement. "Nothing but the best for you." I whispered in her ear leading her in.

"Hi, I have a reservation for Philippe." I said to the desk clerk. "Yes, right this way sir." She said blushing. She led us to a quaint table in the back of the restaurant next to a window, candles surrounding us.

"Oh Darien, this is absolutely beautiful! I can't imagine anything more perfect! What's the occasion? Our engagement?" she asked. "Of course. I want to treat my charming future wife. You deserve nothing but the best." I said seeing her eyes widen. "Thank you." She whispered lovingly.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked, still blushing. "Sere?" I said, gesturing for her to order first. "Um, I want a large grilled chicken salad with a coke, then I want the Caramel Delight for dessert." She said smiling. "And you sir?" the girl asked, "Um, I'd like the Steak dinner with a baked potato and sweet tea please. Then I want the chocolate layer cake for dessert." I finished. The girl walked away and I turned back to see Serena watching an older couple on the dance floor.

"You ok?" I asked, seeing her turn to look at me, tears dancing in her eyes. "Yes. I just hope we can be like that in a couple of years Darien. I've always wanted to grow old with the love of my life." She said, her smile fading a bit.

"Serena, if you don't want to do this then…" "NO! I want to marry you. Darien…this is going to sound strange, but…I feel like we are kind of meant for each other. I feel so connected to you. I didn't have any problem deciding that I wanted to marry you." She finished, her smile widening and the tears disappearing. "Neither did I." I said standing up.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked, extending my hand to her. She nodded excitedly and then took my hand, following me out to the dance floor. Once there, I grabbed her hand and spun her around and into my arms, feeling her sigh in contentment. "You look beautiful tonight." I said, remembering how shocked I had been when she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a light blue skirt with a white sweater and a blue tank top under that. She had on white heels that had feathers on the top at the end. "Thank you." She said giggling.

As we danced around the floor, I noticed a couple sitting in the corner and chuckled at the sight. Beryl and Damon were in the back of the room, watching us.

"Don't look right now but Beryl and her man of the week, Damon, are sitting in the back of the room watching us." I whispered hearing her giggle again. "What a loser." She scoffed, turning to look Beryl straight in the face. "Ok, quit staring…" I said laughing. She laughed and laid her head back on my chest, her scent invading my senses. She had always smelled of strawberries and cream. "Our food is ready." She said pointing to our table. I led her from the floor back to our table, and dug in.

After we ate, Serena's and I dessert came. She excused herself to the bathroom and I took this as a time to prepare. It was time that I properly ask her to marry me. I already knew she was going to say, but the suspense was killing me. Would she like the ring?

"Are you ok?" she asked, sitting back down. "Yes, of course." I said, playing it off nicely. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to marry such a wonderful woman." I said seeing her blush. "Well, I think I'm a lucky woman. I'm marrying the most wanted bachelor around. Am I going to have to worry?" she joked, eating a bite of her caramel dessert. I chuckled, "No Ma'am." She had no idea how loyal I was to my girlfriends. There was NO way that I was going to be unfaithful…she would keep my thoughts for the rest of our life.

"Good. Same here. I won't ever be unfaithful to you." She promised with her eyes. I trusted her…I knew she wasn't like that. "Serena." I started, getting her attention again. "I won't ever leave you. I won't cheat on you. I'll tell you what I told your father, I'm going to give you everything you want, need, and deserve." I said seeing her eyes tear up.

"I know you agreed at the office, but, I wanted to ask you properly." I said getting on one knee in front of her, "Will you marry me?" I asked, taking out the ring box and opening it. "Darien…" she gasped, tears running down her face. "Yes…oh goodness…YES!" she screamed getting up and hugging me. I kissed her and spun her around, hearing her squeal from happiness. My heart was soaring from the knowledge that I had made her this happy. I would never get tired of her, she was truly everything I wanted and needed in life. Nothing was going to get in the way.

**(Beryl Pov)**

"Beryl, you are really into that ponce? C'mon, he is a douche bag! And look at his new "fiancé," she looks like a slut!" Damon said to me, trying to calm my anger. That skank had taken my man! Julian was mine! "Shut up you idiot! He is the richest man in the city!" I fussed, taking a bite of my chicken. "So? I'm the second richest." He said. Yes I knew that! That's why I had settled with him. Damon truly was an idiot.

"I know, but he is the richest!" I said again. "Why don't you love me like that? I give you everything you want!" he fussed. I smirked, "I'm sorry baby. You're right, he is nothing to me. I love you." I said kissing him. But he wasn't, Julian would be mine, and I would do everything in my power to make sure of that.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello ALL! Well, sorry it took me so long to update…I've had to work, I've had my new AMAZiNG boyfriend who has occupied my time, and I've also had to check out some daycares for when the baby comes!! But here it is…hope you all like it…keep the AWESOME reviews coming!!! -mysticalelf58 Chapter Thirteen 

**(Serena Pov)**

I couldn't believe he actually proposed like this. It was amazing…and the ring, oh the ring…simply incredible! My life was truly turning out to be so wonderful.

I'd had boyfriends before, but never had any of them compared to the way I felt with Darien. He opened doors for me, which was something I definitely wasn't used to, he always complemented me, always listened to me when I would rant about stupid meaningless things, and he made me feel like the perfect love I'd always wanted was within my reach. It was a feeling I couldn't describe.

Nothing could go wrong now…

"Darien…I didn't know that you were here! What a coincidence."

Except that…

Did Beryl honestly have to interrupt my perfect night? This was just like her. Stupid slut…I was really going to have to kick her ass in this PERFECT outfit!!

"Can we help you?" I practically growled out, giving her a deathly glare. She smirked, and pulled up a chair at our table. "You can't…but he can." She said seductively, running her nasty, fat finger down his arm. I stood up, threw my napkin down, and grabbed her arm, pulling her back up so that she and I were kind of face-to-face; she was taller than me after all. I was going to show this bitch a thing or two about courtesy.

"Who the HELL do you think you are? Don't you know he doesn't want you? He just asked me to marry him…you are SO out of the picture. Now leave us alone, or I'll have them escort you out before I can whoop your nasty, bitch ass." I threatened. This was just too much…I couldn't believe this girl…didn't she know what NO meant?

"Darien…you're engaged to HER?" she asked loudly, attracting the attention of all the guests in the restaurant. He smirked, nodded, and then took a sip of his wine, not even the slightest bit distracted by the scene she was making. "Yes…I did. She and I will be wed by January. My father said I had to be married by the time I took over the company, so, I decided to marry this wonderful woman." He explained. I smiled at her frustrated look…I knew she was angry, and I should've taken GREAT pleasure from it, but, then again, I could tell she was obsessed, so this had to be just heart breaking for her…Nah…I wasn't upset at all…this was GREAT! This girl was crazy and she needed to stay away from MY Darien.

"Excuse me, is everything alright?" a man asked, coming over to our table. "Yes…now who the hell are you?" Beryl asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I am the manager young lady! Now…what is going on?" he demanded. Darien stood up from the table, gaining the manager's attention, "Mr. Philippe…I'm…" "No, it's my fault. I deeply apologize. My fiancé and I were trying to have dinner when this young lady, who I used to associate with, came over. But, she will get back to her dinner now…right Beryl?" he asked, infuriating her even more. She nodded her head, and went to walk away, but the manager stopped her, "I'm sorry miss…but I'm going to have to get George to escort you out. I will not tolerate behavior of that kind in my restaurant…GEORGE!"

I waved her off; watching as George escorted her out, "This isn't over bitch…" she spat out as she walked out. I giggled, but then stopped when I noticed Darien's angry expression, "Darien? Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me, his anger dissipating and a somber look replaced it, "Yes…I just wanted everything to be perfect…but no…she had to be here. I'm really sorry about all this Serena. I wanted this night to be something you would want to remember!" I sighed, seeing his eyes full of sadness.

Didn't he know that this night was perfect for me? He proposed to me…gave me a beautiful ring; which meant that he was giving me himself for the rest of our lives…how could my night not be perfect? There would always be trials, but, as long as I had him, everything would be all right.

"Darien…this has been absolutely the best night of my life! I couldn't have asked for anything better. This is a dream come true." I told him. He smiled softly, and then smirked, looking devious, "Would you like to dance?" he asked. I nodded as he smiled again, but wider this time, and held out his hand for me. I giggled, took his hand, and walked over to the dance floor with him; which was crowded with many other customers. Darien whispered something to the Dj, he smiled and nodded, then took out a cd, placed it in the big CD player, and the music started.

_Another summer day,_

_Has come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home_

_mmmm…no…_

_Maybe surrounded by,_

_A million people I,_

_Still feel alone,_

_Just wanna go home,_

_Oh…I miss you, you know_

As Darien and I swayed to the music, I suddenly thought about how unbelievable this whole situation had turned out to be. I couldn't believe that I was engaged and dancing with the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on.

_I've been keeping all the letters,_

_That I wrote to you,_

_Each one a line or two,_

_I'm fine baby, how are you_

_I would send them _

_But I know that its just not enough_

_My words were cold and flat_

_And you deserve more than that_

Darien was more than I could've ever asked for. Not only was he devoted to his work…all three of them…but he was devoted to me also.

Darien could've chosen another girl…he was one of the most eligible bachelors from what Molly had said, and for some odd reason, he chose me. Me. Serena Kensington. A simple, small town girl.

_Another airplane, another sunny place,_

_I'm lucky I know_

_But I wanna go home_

_I've got to go home_

_Let me go home,_

_I'm just to far,_

_From where you are_

_I wanna come home_

"What are you thinking beautiful?" he asked me, pulling me from my thoughts. I giggled softly as I laid my head on his chest, enjoying the way he smelled, the way his body felt next to mine, I felt

"I was just thinking that this is truly a fairytale. I'm getting the man of my dreams…I just can't believe it. I think I'm even scared to go to sleep, scared that when I wake up tomorrow, this will be a dream." I told him, sighing. I heard his soft chuckle as he laid his head on mine, "Trust me, this is not a dream and I'm not going to go anywhere. There's no way I'd leave your smoking hot body!" he joked. I gasped, feeling his hand run up and down my right side, sending tingles down to my very core.

I playfully slapped his arm and looked up into his dark, smoky blue eyes, seeing the love and warmth that he felt towards me, "Oh trust me…you won't want to leave me…I'm one of a kind…you won't find anyone with my talents anywhere else." I teased back.

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life 

_Its like I just stepped outside_

_When everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not come along with me_

_But this was not your dream_

_But you always believed in me_

"You know…I won't leave you." He said, a serious look adorning his face. I nodded, "I won't leave you either." I told him. He smiled widely, and brushed his luscious lips against mine. My heart sped up, beating wildly in my chest, about to burst from the tremendous feelings that were coursing through me.

_Another winter day_

_Has come and gone away_

_It ain't in Paris and Rome _

_And I wanna go home_

_Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel alone_

_Let me go home_

_Oh I miss you, you know_

"Do you know how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked sweetly, breaking our kiss. I smiled, feeling my legs turn to jell-o. "Thank you." I whispered softly, laying my head back down on his chest. I felt truly like a princess.

_Let me go home_

_I've had my run_

_Baby I'm done_

_I've got to go home_

"I love you." He whispered into my ear, sending feelings of love and passion through me.

This was it. He was the one…and nothing would ever tear me away from the man who had truly captured my heart.

_Let me go home_

_It'll all be alright_

_Ill be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home_


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! Sorry it took so long for me to update again…stupid writers block sucks!! I have just been so busy! I've had so much going on…I'm telling ya! I've been workin, baby shoppin, hanging with my friends, more baby shopping, but it's all in awesome fun! But anyway, here it is…lemme know if ya like it! I LOVE the reviews! 

**-mysticalelf58**

Chapter 14 

**(Serena Pov)**

I awoke the next morning to a sleeping Darien lying beside me, looking peaceful as ever. He truly looked like an angel.

"Miss Kensington, could you wake the master please? He has to teach this morning." Bosley whispered softly as he poked his head inside the door. I smiled and nodded, carefully sitting up so I wouldn't wake Darien yet.

"I will, but could you bring us some of your homemade blueberry muffins, you know how much he loves those." I asked. He nodded and left the room, leaving me alone with my future husband once more.

I turned and looked at Darien again, pushing a stray hair from out of his eyes. "Darien, sweetie, wake up! You and I have school this morning!" I said, kissing his lips. He moaned in satisfaction and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"Darien!" I gasped, pulling away so that I could actually get him out of bed, "You don't want to be late mister!" I said smiling. I saw him pout softly, and I giggled, he was so cute.

He groaned as he turned the other way and rolled out from under the covers, "Do I have to?" he asked playfully. I nodded, getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom, "Care to join me?" I asked sweetly. He shot up and out of the bed, carrying me into the shower before I knew what happened. What can I say? It never failed.

……………………………………………

Once we were done, Darien and I walked out, both in our bathrobes still; to see and smell the most amazing blueberry muffins I'd ever seen. They were set out on his coffee table with some bacon, two cups of chocolate milk and two roses in a small vase to finish it off.

I giggled and ran over to snatch one up, quickly popping it into my mouth. "This is good." I barely got out, my mouth full. Darien chuckled and joined me on the love seat, grabbing one and eating it too. He nodded his agreement as he pulled me into his arms.

I snuggled into him, enjoying the feel of his arms surrounding me, if every morning was like this, I'd never get tired of being with Darien. Our life was already perfect and we weren't even married.

"This is amazing." I sighed. He chuckled softly and kissed the side of my head, sending chills through me, "Yea…I can't believe I'm marrying you in four months. This is crazy. Did you think you'd be married by this time in your life?" he asked. I shook my head no, remembering the plans I'd set out for myself when I'd graduated.

"Yea right…I thought I'd be out drinking and partying with my girlfriends…enjoying the huge amount of southern men that I'd always enjoyed." I heard him chuckle again and I couldn't help but giggle. I was born down south, but when we'd moved up north, I remember telling my mom how much I missed southern men…what can I say…Trace Adkins' song "Ladies Love Country Boys" is right on the money. They are so much more laid back, and they are actual gentlemen, whereas all the northern men I'd met were fast paced and total jerks.

"Well, you can still go partying with your girls in the club if you want to. I won't stop you…I trust you; I'm not really worried about things like that. If you leave me…you'd be stupid because I am going to spoil you rotten for the rest of your life." He said, whispering the last part in my ear. My eyes lit up at the possibilities.

"Diamonds are a girls best friend right?" he added, melting any desire that I might've had about our marriage. I sighed, falling deeper into his embrace, "I'm definitely yours." I told him, hearing him laugh loudly at my confession.

I heard a soft knock on the door and sat up, looking into Darien's soft eyes, "I'm going to go into the closet and get dressed ok?" he nodded and got up to answer the door.

"Hey Grandpa." I heard him say. "Good morning Darien. Where is your wife?" he asked, coming inside. "Getting dressed, what can I do for you this morning?" he asked. "Well, I was actually wondering what you were going to do about Serena. She is your fiancée…AND your student. How are you going to work that out without a scandal? Your sister brought it up this morning." I gasped, totally forgetting about that part. Things had been so hectic as of lately that I hadn't even thought about it.

"I don't know actually. I was thinking about going to the Dean's office this morning to discuss things over with him. I am going to resign from teaching; I want to be focused on the company and the club from now on. I think those are much better investments." Darien explained. I heard his grandfather's grunt of approval, then our bedroom door shutting, and I walked out, seeing only Darien in the room.

"Are you sure you want to resign? I know how much you love teaching." I asked, stepping out of the closet and slipping my pink Pacsun t-shirt with a bunny on the front, over my head. He walked into the closet, pulling out a pair of khakis and a dark blue knit shirt, then walked back out, "Yes. It's either I resign or you drop out, which isn't an option. I want you to finish school baby." He said sweetly. I smiled, pulling on my tight blue jeans; I couldn't believe he was resigning to benefit me. Teaching was his passion.

"Thank you sweetie, I only have a little while left. But, are we going to take my Vanquish or your Lamborghini today?" I asked, smiling wildly. I couldn't believe I could actually put those two words in a sentence together…it was outrageous.

"Lamborghini." He said, putting on his trademark smirk. I giggled, walking into the bathroom to finish my hair and makeup…yes…life was perfect.

………………………………………

**(Darien Pov)**

We arrived at the school and all the students turned to see my sporty black and yellow Lamborghini pulling up. I heard Serena giggle in excitement. All girls loved for their men to have great cars. I opened the doors from a switch inside, both sliding upwards to reveal Serena and I inside the car.

She looked over to me, her eyes full of exhilaration, and sighed, "This is SO cool!" she whispered loudly. I chuckled and nodded, getting out of the car, my books in tow. "I'll see you after school right here ok? I'm probably not going to be in class today, tell everyone it's cancelled." She nodded and walked saucily over to where her friends were, throwing me a small smile, and then walking into the school.

She was a spitfire, I would never get bored or tired in our marriage, and that excited me the most. This was a crazy turn of events for me. I was getting married to a girl I'd just met, and I wasn't nervous or scared at all. I was giving up teaching for her…and that was something that I hadn't even needed to debate. In order for her to finish, and us not have a scandal, I had to resign, which was not what I wanted to do. But, I would do it…for her.

I walked into the main office to discuss my resignation with the Dean. "Hi, is Dean Chaser in and available?" I asked. His secretary, Evelyn, nodded and pointed towards the door, "Go on in Mr. Philippe." She said. I said a small thank you and cracked open the door, "Dean Chaser, can I speak with you please?" I asked softly. He nodded and motioned with his hand for me to come. I walked in, softly closing the door behind me, regretting a little that I had to do this.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk, setting my bag down. "Well, actually, I've come to tell you that I want to resign." I started. He ceased his writing, and looked up to meet my eyes, "Excuse me?" I sighed, knowing this would come out eventually.

"I am getting married in January so that I can completely take hold of my company. My grandfather is handing it over to me. I would love to continue teaching but I am marrying one of my students. Serena Kensington. Her father works for me, and well, he and I made an arrangement, and I can't continue to teach her without a scandal coming out or getting fired…so I am going to resign so that she can continue her education. I needed to focus on the company anyway, I have a lot of paperwork to do over the next couple of months." I explained. His eyes were wide from all the information that he was having to process. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, neither really knowing what to say.

"I see." He started, surprising me. "We will all miss you, but I understand. I wish there was a way I could help you get around all these rules, but I can't think of anything. I am invited to the wedding I hope?" he asked, chuckling. I nodded, smiling, "Of course. I was thinking a Paris or England wedding…something nice for Serena. But I will keep in touch. Do let me know if she is failing…I don't want to give up teaching for nothing." I joked. He laughed, then nodded, "I wish you both well." He said. I said my thanks and then left his office, knowing I'd done the right thing.

………………………………………………

**(Serena Pov)**

Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy and I walked into our Calculus class, chatting about our weekends…but I couldn't wait to tell them about my news. I was getting married…something I'd dreamed of for a long time.

"Girls, I have something to tell you." I said, taking my ring out of my pocket and slipping it on my finger, "I'm getting married." I told them, seeing their mouths drop and eyes widen. Mina pulled my hand closer to her, and the girls all crowded around closer, practically tearing off my hand.

"I can't believe this! You're getting married! When? How? I mean…DETAILS!" Mina said excitedly. I giggled as we all sat down in our seats, "It actually happened yesterday!" I started.

I heard Professor Williams start on about the notes that we were supposed to be taking, but I continued on with my story, knowing they were more interested in what had happened with me.

"You know how these past few weeks Darien had been ignoring again? Well, his grandfather is handing over the company to him, and told him that in his father's will…it said he had to be married first! So, he'd been pushing me away, thinking that I wasn't ready. I went to his office, determined to go and speak to him like you guys said, and ran into his grandfather. Well, his grandfather pulled me into his office, told me about it, and I challenged him saying that I wanted to marry Darien and could handle all the things that came with running a business because my father had taught me everything." I continued on, running out of breath every now and then.

"Geez Serena, I can't believe he'd push you away!" Raye said roughly, crossing her arms. "I know…what a douche bag! He should've at least talked to you about it first!" Amy said, giving her opinion. I laughed, trying not to disturb the class.

"Ladies…is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Malachite said, adjusting his glasses. We all straightened up, quickly silencing our laughs. "No sir, I just got a tickle in my throat…sorry!" I said softly, embarrassed a little from him singling us out. "Good." He said. We giggled softly again, seeing Mina smile at him, and then seeing the blush creep up into his face as he continued on about whatever it was we were learning today.

"Anyway, his grandfather loved the fact that I wasn't scared or nervous to take him or Darien on throughout this situation. He immediately took me to Darien's office and told him he'd found the perfect girl, aka, ME! Needless to say, Darien was surprised…and he asked me…I said yes…then he talked to my dad…asked me again, with a ring…and I said yes once more! It was perfect…until Beryl showed up and almost…ALMOST ruined our night!" I continued on, seeing Lita's eyes go dark. "I'm going to beat her ass! That stupid whore! Can't she see its over?" she asked me. I nodded, agreeing with her, "Some women can't ya know? But anyways, she started this whole scene in the restaurant, but I finished it…and the manager kicked her out! Boo-Yah!" I finished. They all giggled softly, trying not to annoy Malachite, which we weren't doing a very good job with because he kept looking over at us, kind of signaling us to hush.

"Well, you can finish telling us about it later, I don't want to upset my honey any more than we already have!" Mina said. I nodded, and we all hushed so that we could take our notes and not disturb him.

I was so excited about getting married. Mina would be my maid of honor, and the other girls would be my bridesmaids…it'd be perfect. I knew things would go smoothly from here on out. All the bad things were settled, Beryl was taken care of…it was going to be smooth sailing…

…or at least that was what I was praying for…


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I am so glad that yall liked the last chapter; I had so much fun writing it! But I hope that you guys like this one to…lemme know what cha think!!**

**-Mysticalelf58**

**Chapter 15 **

**(Serena Pov)**

After our class was over, the girls and I headed to the courtyard to eat some lunch and finish our conversation.

"So, I guess all that talk about his grandfather being a stick in the mud or an asshole was just that…all talk?" Lita asked. I chuckled, nodding my head as I opened up my bottle of mountain dew. "He's not so bad, but I can he's probably lightened up over the years since Darien's pretty much done everything he's ever wanted him to though." I explained. They all nodded their understanding. "Yea, I guess I could see that. My grandfather is FINALLY getting off my back now that I'm going to live out his dreams of becoming a singer. By the way, do you think Darien would let me sing at his club? A lot of music producers and songwriters go there…it'd be the perfect opportunity!" Raye said. I nodded, taking another sip of my drink, "I'll talk to him this afternoon, and I've heard you sing so I know how awesome you are. I'm sure he will let you." I told her. She nodded saying small thanks.

"But to change the subject…good Lord that ring is HUGE! It had to cost a fortune!" Mina said, pulling my hand away from my sandwich and over to her, eying it closely. "I really don't know how much it costs, plus I would rather not…I might actually feel bad…I mean c'mon…just think about how much the Vanquish must've cost…you know those things are majorly expensive." I said, seeing them all nod. "I can't believe the things he's buying for you…I mean…wow, I'd be his just because of the things he is buying!" Raye pointed out. I shook my head, knowing that wasn't even the case with me, "No, it isn't like that for me though. I…I love Darien. Not for his money, not for his business or for his club…or because he was my teacher…but because of who he is when he is with me. I know that we don't know each other that well, but I can honestly say that I can't wait to spend the rest of my life figuring out who he is and what he is all about."

"Well isn't THAT sweet?" I heard a nagging voice say from behind me. I groaned…putting my drink and sandwich down, knowing that I was going to have to take care of this. "What are you doing here Beryl? You don't go to this school and everyone knows it." I said, getting up and going to stand face-to-face with her. "I know, I just came here to discuss some things with your boyfriend…" "Correction Beryl…if you've forgotten…its FIANCE now." I said, standing strong. I wasn't scared of her, and I wouldn't let her think otherwise.

"Yea…but for how long? He wanted me to marry him too…" She started, trying to taunt me. I laughed loudly, knowing it was all a lie, "Oh did he now? And when was that…before or after you slept with the countless guys behind his back? You're a whore Beryl…that won't change…and everyone knows it. Darien…is MINE. You better stay the hell away…" "Or what? What are you going to do?" she asked, coming nose to nose with me. I smiled wickedly, turning my head towards Lita, "You see that girl over there? You may think you can take me, but I promise when she's done with you…you'll need cosmetic surgery." I threatened, turning to see Lita's eyes full of anger as she cracked her knuckles.

Beryl backed away, going to stand beside the two blonde headed bimbos she'd brought with her, "This isn't over Serena. Darien will be mine…don't get to comfortable." She said, walking away. I went to go after her, wanting to just kill her, but Raye and Lita grabbed me, halting me from going anywhere. "It's not worth it Serena! Think of what Darien would want you to do!" Lita said as I tried to escape from their grasp. "Who cares…that bitch is going to learn who the fuck she is messing with!" I growled out. "She will Serena…in due time!" Lita said, turning me to face her. I stopped struggling and sat down. There was something I could do…there had to be.

………………………………………

After our lunch break was over, I went straight to the parking lot, not even wasting her time going to Darien's classroom, which she knew would be empty. But when I got to the parking lot, none other than that slut Beryl was bothering Darien.

Our eyes caught and I could see the evident annoyance that he was feeling. I stood there a moment, but decided to walk over to where they were.

"Hello Darling, I thought I told you about having these whores occupy your time! At least do it when I'm in school…you know better than that!" I teased, seeing Beryl's face go hard. He chuckled softly and came over to open the door for me, "Beryl…you remember my fiancé Serena don't you? We have to be going now, she has to go and pick out her wedding dress…by the way sweetheart…I was thinking an England or Paris wedding, what do you think?" he said, closing the door. I just giggled, knowing that Beryl was simply angry from the fact that Darien was with me. I didn't have to do anything to make her mad…just simply being with Darien was killing her. If I let her get to me, it would only please her…if I just simply let it go and ignored her…it would infuriate her even more. It was perfect!

"So? How did that come about? I mean…I knew she was at the school, so never mind. I should know that she'd find you no matter where you go." I said, still a little aggravated. "Sere, she's nothing to me and you know that. I'm marrying you…I want to be with only you…she's just some stupid bitch that I should've left alone." He said, trying to reassure me. I shrugged my shoulders, still a little pissed off.

When Darien suddenly pulled into the parking lot of the Police Department, I turned to look at him, a little confused at his actions. "I've decided to get a restraining order for the both of us. I don't want her near us again. I am marrying you and she needs to leave us alone and know that she is nothing to me anymore. You are all I need." He told me. I smiled wildly, nodding as we entered the police station. I knew even with the restraining orders that Beryl still wouldn't stay away, but at least we could have her arrested if she came near either one of us.

………………………………………………………

Later on that day, Darien and I were sitting in the living room, he was doing paperwork and I was watching TV. I saw a commercial advertising that Christina Aguilera was going to have a concert at an arena in Greenville, so I decided that now would be a good time to ask him about Raye.

"Babe, I have a question for you…" I started. He looked up from his paperwork to show that he was listening, "Raye…you know…is a singer…and she's REALLY good. Well, she asked me to mention to you that she wanted to schedule a performance in your club. You know I wouldn't ask you to do this if she weren't simply AWESOME, which she is…and I would really like for you to give her a chance to perform in front of some of the music producers that you know come to your club. What do you think?" I finished, seeing a curious look in his eyes.

He put his finger to his chin, and I could plainly see the wheels turning in his head, "Sure, why not? But…you promise she's really good? I am trusting you." He said. I nodded my head profusely, "I promise I wouldn't ask you to do this if she sucked. She's amazing!" He nodded and then grabbed the phone off its base, "I'm going to make some calls, see if I can get some of my special cliental to come…is Saturday night good for her you think?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed my cell phone off the table, immediately dialing her number to call and let her know…she was going to be SO excited…

"_**Hello?" **__she said, answering_

"_RAYE! Saturday night…YOU…my friend are performing at Darien's club so you better pick some good songs and be ready! He's even calling some of his "special" cliental to come and see you! Girl, I have HOOKED you up!" I said excitedly. I heard her scream and then go to tell her grandfather, barely able to get it out. I laughed loudly, loving the fact that she was finally going to get her chance. _

"_**Sere, thank you SO SO much! I can't tell you how thankful I am that you did this for me. It's a dream come true!" **__she told me. I could tell from her voice that she was trying her hardest not to cry._

"_**It's no sweat girl, you know that! But, Darien just handed me a little note saying that you needed to be there around seven o'clock, which you know is an hour before they open, so that you can set up and rehearse okay?" **__I said, hearing a short yes as a confirmation._

"_**Tell Darien I said thanks and I will talk to you tomorrow! Love ya girl, have a good night!" **__she said, hanging up the phone._

"You are truly an angel Darien. Thank you so much for allowing her to perform in your club, you just gave her the chance of a lifetime." I said, balling up the post it and throwing it in the garbage can. He nodded and pulled me over to sit with him on the couch, "You're welcome. I talked to a friend of mine who owns a record company. He's going to bring some of his friends, another executive and a songwriter he works with, to come and hear her. If he likes her sound, he'll sign her," he told me. I screamed loudly and launched myself into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Did I tell you how much you mean to me today?" I asked playfully. He shook his head no and kissed my lips, letting me know he felt the same way.

I heard someone clear their throat and I broke away as Darien gently put me back down. "Grandfather, I thought you were going to be at the office all day?" Darien said, straightening himself. I giggled softly as I sat back down to watch some more TV. "I was but I decided that I would rather come home and discuss your wedding plans. I brought along Giovanni, who did my friend Terri's wedding, which was spectacular, to help out you and Serena." He said as a tall, thin, muscular, GAY man came in the room dressed in silk khakis and a dark burgundy shirt with dressy black shoes. "Hello…I am Giovanni…but you may call me Vance if you like, some of my colleagues call me that. Is this the beautiful bride? Oh, you are magnificent!" he said, walking over to me, circling my body. "Thank you…I try…" I said, giggling a little bit more. I couldn't help it…it was just making me laugh. I loved gay men, they were so fun to shop with and they had awesome fashion, but I'd never spent any REAL time around them.

"I am going to be your wedding planner, and this event…is going to be SO extravagant, you are going to thank me for how glamorous your wedding is going to be." He continued on, pulling me up so that he could look at me, I guess I try and get a feel for what I liked.

"Pure white dress, those long blonde locks are going to be down and curled all around that pretty face of yours. I am thinking a long veil, that also covers your face…do you like?" he asked. I nodded, giving him a weird look because he was hitting everything that I wanted on the dot.

"Good…I will get on it and get Michele to bring over some dresses, say, oh, Friday afternoon? He always takes a couple of days to pick something out. I will take a picture of you on my camera phone, nifty things, and send it to him. He will pick them out and bring them over…I promise you will pick one from his selections…he NEVER disappoints." He suggested.

I looked over to Darien, a nervous look on my face, but his soft smile calmed me a bit and I left everything to Vance knowing he wouldn't let us down with the amount of money that we were going to pay him.

……………………………………………

When Giovanni left, I was more than excited to get back to having some alone time with Darien. I always loved the time we spent together. It made my day whenever he would hold me and kiss me. I would never tire of it.

"Okay, thank you gee-gee, I will talk to you later." Darien said, waving his grandfather off. He was going to bed.

"Ahh…alone once again with my beautiful soon-to-be wife! Are you excited about the wedding planner? I did hear from some women that he was the best in the business." Darien said, making me giggle a little. "Yea, I've seen some of his weddings in the magazines, he's good. But, Darien, are you sure you don't want to do the plans yourself? I mean…you and I could do it! I don't want you to hate the way the place looks or the ceremony is done after we pay him all this money and stuff." I said, seeing his eyes soften. "No, sweetheart, it's all good, I promise. Now, why don't you call Mina and you two have a girls night okay?" he suggested, wrapping his arms around me, "What? You don't want me around?" I asked, teasing him a little. He laughed, kissing my forehead, "Yes…of course I do, but I also want you to have some girl time also. I know how you and Mina love to have fun vegging out and watching movies so go and call her…all the girls if you want to…have them over here if you want, there is more space." He said, making me smile. "Ok! Thanks honey!" I said, kissing him quickly. I grabbed my phone and ran out of the room to go and call the girls. A girl's night was just what I needed.

……………………………………………………

I got everything ready for my little fun time party by the time the girls got there.

"Hello lovely ladies! Are you ready for the most amazing girls night we'll ever have?" I asked loudly, opening the door for them to enter the mansion. "Of course…we are ready to rock n' roll! So, what are we doing first?" Raye asked. I motioned for them to follow me as I showed them into the room…the big ass ballroom…that we were staying in. I'd put down this huge mat that we wouldn't have to sleep on the hard floor. Darien had a surround sound system all around the room so we could play music and dance all night…just enjoy the luxuries that I was marrying into.

"Well, I was thinking that we'd go swimming. Darien's pool LIGHTS UP…as in like different colors…from red, to blue, to green, to purple…and it's SO awesome! I had Bosley see to it that some snacks were made for us. After we get done swimming, we can take our showers, just throw up our hair in buns, and get some supper. The cook is making LASAGNA…which I know that we ALL love! And then, we can watch some movies, eat some ice cream, dish about my soon-to-be wedding, and OOO…talk about my wedding planner Giovanni…and yes, he's the one who did Christina Aguilera's wedding!" I said, seeing their eyes go wide from excitement…they knew how big this was.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe Giovanni is doing your wedding! This is absolutely amazing!" Mina squealed. I nodded, "Yea. When Darien's grandfather brought him over…I was a little nervous at first, but he's bringing dresses over Friday night so that I can pick one out. Of course, you girls will have to be here!" I said. They all nodded excitedly as they changed into their bathing suits.

Once we were all changed and ready, we ran out to the pool, immediately jumping into the lukewarm water. When I came up, I wiped my eyes, watching the girls swim around, just enjoying the warm water. It astounded me how lucky I'd gotten in life. I had a wonderful family, awesome friends, and a loving soon-to-be husband…I couldn't ask for anything more.

"This is absolutely the COOLEST thing ever…I mean honestly, I couldn't think of anything I'd rather be doing right now. Swimming is awesome…I could never tire of it!" Amy said excitedly, jumping off the diving board. I laughed, climbing the ladder and out of the pool so that I could go down the water slide that was set up.

When I slid down, I screamed, loving the childish feeling it brought out in me. I was ready to get married and have kids, but there was a part of me…the child in me…that would never go away.

"Nice one Serena!" Raye said, coming over to me once I arose out of the water, "Thanks…you should try it!" I said, dunking her underneath the water. She giggled when she came back up, and the smile on her face made all the fights and arguments we had worthwhile. She and I had a deeper connection, we understood the other.

"Hello ladies, are you all having fun?" I heard my fiancé ask. I turned to see his smiling face and I wadded over to the side of the pool, crawling out so that I could go over and steal a kiss. "Hell yea!" the girls responded, chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey babe! What are you doing tonight?" I asked him, sitting down in one of the layout chairs. "I have some bad news sweetie." He said, taking my hand in his. "My grandfather and I have to take a business trip to China, and I probably won't be back until late, late Friday night. Molly and Bosley will be here though so that you can stay or do whatever you want. And Giovanni will be back on Friday so that you and your friends can look through his assortment of dresses." He explained. I half-smiled, trying to be supportive. But, the mention of business trips just made me cringe. Dad's trips almost broke up he and my mom's marriage, and that was something I was hoping Darien could avoid.

"Oh ok, well, when are you leaving?" I asked. "Tonight." He answered, shocking me. "But Darien…so soon?" I asked, getting a little frustrated. "Yes, but you have the girls here, they will keep you company. My grandfather and I are leaving in a few minutes to go to the airport, we have our private jet waiting for us. I'll miss you, but I just thought I'd come and tell you." He said, kissing me softly. I hesitated, wanting to fuss, bitch, moan…something, but I didn't. I knew that this was a possibility…and I would just have to get over it. "I'll miss you too." I said, putting on the fakest smile I could muster as he got up and walked back into the house. How could he just tell me and then up and leave what…five minutes later? What a jerk!

I saw he and his grandfather off, and tried not to cry as he drove off. This wasn't something I wanted. I didn't want to raise a family by myself…I didn't want Darien to be the father who always had to go away on business trips. Was this really what I wanted to marry into? I'd been so excited to get engaged…I hadn't even thought about the consequences, the things that would have to happen once he took over his company.

Could I truly live like this?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Yall! You can SO tell I'm southern! Lol! Yankees…no offense!!…don't say yall…they say "You Guys" haha…but it's all good…just different! **

**So…I decided to add a little twist in the last chapter to keep yall on your toes! Keep the reviews coming and enjoy!!**

**-mysticalelf58**

Chapter 16 

**(Serena Pov)**

It was Friday morning and I once again woke up by myself. Darien being gone was driving me bonkers! It wasn't that I didn't trust him and whatnot, it was the simple fact that he was gone, to a different country and I was worried about him, constantly. My friends had been calling me a whiney baby, but, if I was wrong for worrying about him flying overseas then sue me. It was normal behavior when you cared about someone as much as I cared about Darien.

"So, he is coming home with me for Thanksgiving break and I am SO nervous to introduce him to my family. I mean, c'mon, he is a lot older than me…AND he is a professor here at the school. I've told my mom about him, and she was a little supportive, but my dad…oh my, I doubt he is going to be nice at all." Amy went on, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Your dad will be all right about it, we all really think your mom is worse. She is so strict." I responded. She half-smiled, and then turned to our English 102 professor, jotting down some notes that he put up on the board.

"What about you Sere? How are your parents taking the whole thing? I mean, I know how your mom is…but your dad and your brother both are usually on the defense." Raye asked softly, trying not to alert the professor to our discussion.

"Well, daddy has adjusted. He's just been worried about me being happy more so than he is about me actually getting married. My mom is really excited and Sammy is about to freak out, asking if he can have my room and turn it into a game room. so aggravating." I told them, seeing their curious looks. It was strange that my family wasn't more upset about the whole situation. We had just moved here and yet, I was already engaged to my father's boss.

"Well, that's good, at least he is being supportive. To be honest, I'm surprised he didn't kill Darien when he heard about you two having an affair." "RAYE…we aren't having an affair, he isn't married…" "Still…I'm surprised he didn't kill him. Your dad has always been so protective." She pointed out.

I nodded, raising my hand to question something the professor had said, "So, for our 1200 word essay, you want us, in depth, to discuss the pros and cons of Alexander's relationship with his mother?" He nodded, cleaning off his glasses, "Yes. I want you to tell me how his relationship with his mother, whether good or bad, made him Alexander The Great. What, in their relationship, made him so blood thirsty? What made him so determined to conquer not only Persia, but also the world? Was it her influence? Was it the way she raised him? Explain your theory and then, from the notes I've given you and the research I expect you to do, support that theory." he explained. I nodded, writing the assignment down in my notes. "Now, you are all dismissed. See you on Monday." He said, closing his book.

I sighed softly, as the girls and I all packed up our books, "Well, this is going to be fun." I said sarcastically. Granted, I loved history, but I didn't like writing papers. I wasn't very good at that.

"Sere, it won't be so bad! You love that stuff!" Raye said, and I just rolled my eyes. "Ignore her Raye, she's pissed because Darien is off on his stupid business trip." Mina pointed out. I lightly slapped her arm, hating that she'd let out yet ANOTHER one of my secrets that I'd kept from Raye, Lita, and Amy.

"Why are you upset? Don't you trust him?" Raye asked, being nosy. This was why I kept certain things from them.

"No…I do. I just don't want a husband that is always gone on business trips. Trust isn't the issue…it's him being gone and missing his children growing up that pisses me off." I said, my anger starting to flare up once more. My dad had always missed everything. Every dance recital, every cheerleading competition…every baseball game of Sammy's; I didn't want a husband like that.

I looked into Mina's sad eyes, knowing she could tell what I was thinking. "Sere…it'll be okay. He won't be gone all the time, just every once in a while. It'll be all good, I promise!" Raye said, trying to calm me, but it would never work. I still was unsure of this whole marriage thing. I'd only said those things out of impulse, plus, I had been really scared of loosing Darien. I wasn't ready to live with the things my mother had to live with. It wasn't right, and if it wouldn't change…then I would be out.

"I know. But, I'm going to the house; Giovanni is going to be there when I get home. Are you girls coming with me or not?" I asked, changing the subject. They all nodded with excitement as we walked out of the classrooms to head to our separate cars.

………………………………………………………

When we arrived at the house, Giovanni and Michele were setting up in my room, separating the dresses out of the bed and in the bathroom. The girls went over and started talking to them, awed by the fact that they were even in the same room as him.

I sighed softly and slipped out of the room and down the hall to Bosley's office.

"Have you heard from Darien? He hasn't called in two days and I'm a little worried." I asked, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. "I'm afraid not Miss Serena. His grandfather did say that they were going to be booked all day. They are probably just really busy. Don't worry." He said, trying to calm me. I nodded and moved to get up, "Was there something else you wanted?" he asked. I smiled and sat down again, hating that I was so transparent. "I hate these stupid business trips that he has to go on. My father went on them, and…he missed everything in my life. I can't…I can't live like that for the rest of my life. I watched my mother cry herself to sleep missing him…I won't be that girl Bosley." I explained, seeing him nod. "I understand miss, but Darien, is different. Something tells me he won't be like that. He watched his mother go through the same thing and his father missed his entire life. I wouldn't worry so much about him being the same way my dear. Okay?" I nodded, feeling more reassured. "Thank you." I whispered, getting up to leave. He nodded and continued reading his book.

I left the room, feeling more secure about this situation. Darien and I had both been through the same thing, and I hoped that with his experience came the same feelings that I felt. I wanted a husband, not a long distance fuck friend.

……………………………………………

I got back to my room to find the girls throwing some dresses back in the bags, "What are yall doing?" I asked. Mina smiled as she put one back in, "These are the dresses I know you'll hate. Trust me…I know your style. If you want me to bring them back out to show you, I will. But just trust your cousin on this okay?" she said. I chuckled, nodding to her, "That's fine. I trust you. But, lets get started okay?" I said, walking over to the four dresses that were left lying out on the bed. "These are absolutely gorgeous." I said breathlessly. I couldn't believe that I was going to get to choose one of these dresses for my wedding. "Well, they are all for you my dearest so go ahead, try them on…pick which one you like." I nodded, surveying the dresses.

The first one I tried on was a pure white strapless dress. The dress was much like a corset that went down to the start of my thighs where it flared out, but not by much. Rose designs were sewn in using real red and black jewels. It didn't have a trail in the back, but it still caught my attention.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, stepping out of the closet and strutting my stuff around my room. The girls giggled, and nodded their heads, "It looks awesome on you!" Raye suggested. I smiled as I looked into the full-length mirror that Giovanni had set up in the middle of the room.

"Michele? Giovanni? How do I look?" I asked them. Michele had a weird look on his face, and he circled my body, studying me. "Beautiful dress, but, something tells me you aren't liking the red and black jewel designs." He said, pointing out the one fact that I didn't like. I nodded, amazed. "Yea…I want something a little more plain…without all the stuff on it." I said. He nodded and pulled me back into the closet to try on another one.

The second dress was also pure white but it was a halter style. It hugged my body until it reached my hips where it flared out like a big umbrella around my legs. The dress was made up of pure lace and the veil that came with it had flowers laced all through it. It was absolutely magnificent and had a long trail.

I walked out, a little unsure of this one. I'd never been one for the whole lace factor, but I could live with it. It was a beautiful gown, just not me.

"Wow…that's gorgeous!" Amy sighed, smiling brightly. I giggled, already anticipating that she would love it. Amy was more of the lace and flowers type of girl, whereas I was more of a silk and pearls kind of girl. "Yea…but it's just not me. I'm going to go and try the next one." I told them. They nodded, looking a little disappointed, but I had my mind on something different.

The third dress was a spaghetti strapped dress made of pure silk that was an off, egg white kind of color. It was corset style up top and then flowed down, fitting my body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Beaded floral designs were sewn in, giving it a different king of look. It flared out a little at my feet. The trail in the back was short, but still gorgeous.

"I love this one! It's so sexy!" Mina squealed as I walked out of the closet. I giggled knowing already that she was going to flip out. Mina always went for the ones that were more than likely to hug your body. She had a good body and she knew it.

"It's a good dress, but not for you Serena." Lita said, circling me. I giggled and nodded, agreeing with her. I wanted something different, something that was more of MY style.

The fourth dress that I tried on was my favorite. It was a solid, cream-colored silk dress. It was form fitting up top, pushing my breasts up, making them look bigger, but when it reached my lower waist; it flowed out much like Cinderella's dress. The trail flowed out behind me, making the dress even more beautiful. It was plain, simple, but still glamorous.

"This is it…" I said softly, twirling around, fingering the soft material. I knew that most women wore pure white dresses, but this one was so different. The veil that went along with it was attached to a beautiful crown. It covered my face, and then flowed out behind me to the length of the trail on my dress.

"Serena…that's…that's the dress! It's absolutely stunning on you, you look beautiful!" Amy said breathlessly. I smiled, happy that I'd found the perfect dress.

"Miss Serena, you look breathtaking…the master will love that dress on you." Bosley said, entering the room. I giggled and waltzed over to him, "Really? I want his mouth to drop when he sees me. I want him to be like…DAMN!" I said, making everyone laugh. He nodded, sighing, "Don't worry miss…I'm sure that will do the job." I smiled wider, walking over to the mirror to awe over my perfect dress.

"Yes…this is it…" I said softly, admiring it again. I was getting married. Screw the feelings I had about his business trips. We would just have to work through it…compromise. I cared a lot for Darien, and things were going to be perfect.


End file.
